Live for me
by Darkloverkitsune
Summary: Yaoi Kaname/Zero : Kaname was intrigued by the silver-haired hunter. It was more than just that of course... Zero was like a wild animal that could never be tamed. But he wanted to try anyway. He wanted to get closer, to bring down his walls...
1. Chapter 1

Live for me

Angst/Romance

Summary: Kaname felt like Zero was a wild animal that could never be tamed. But Kaname wanted to try anyway. He wanted to get closer, to bring his walls down...

Warnings: Yaoi, rated M, inspired by the manga, I don't think you can consider it as spoilers but anyways - and some OOCness, obviously, since it's Kaname/Zero...

I sure as hell don't own Vampire Knight lol it belongs to the talented Matsuri Hino

Chapter 1

Messy long brown hair was sprawled on the white sheets. Zero ran his long pale fingers through the soft locks, and then slid them to the handsome face. Caressing Kaname's pale cheek, he admired the sleepy crimson eyes when they opened to look back at him. Zero leaned down to place a light kiss on his pale cheek, and then worked his way to his jaw line, to his ear and then finally to his neck. Kaname let out a little moan and arched his back when Zero kissed his jugular.

The brunet aggressively flipped them over, and it was Zero's turn to be pinned down to the large bed. He blushed slightly and glanced away as Kaname admired his naked body. But Kaname cupped his chin in his hand to turn his head, and then with a little smirk his face came closer and closer and those perfect pale lips touched Zero's. Kaname's kiss was passionate and tender at the same time, his lips parting so that their tongues were touching, his taste enthralling and delicious, and his embrace tender. Zero ran his hands all over Kaname's smooth backside, pressing their lean bodies closer. Their erections rubbed and he moaned into the kiss. As for Kaname, he smiled and pulled away slightly.

The pureblood's smile was mysterious, as if loving and mocking at the same time. He slowly moved away so that he was sitting beside Zero, and the latter tried to hold on to him but it was no use. Kaname pushed him away, and he was stronger. The brunet looked at the doorway, and Zero followed his stare slowly. There, a female pureblood was standing, with a mirror in her hands and wearing only a very short and revealing nightgown. Yuki; Kaname's little sister and Zero's once close friend.

She also had a mocking expression on her pretty little face as she stared at Zero. The latter suddenly crawled on his side on the bed, nervous, and covered himself with the sheets. Kaname's eyes were still locked on his sister. She slowly swerved her eyes back at him, and made her way towards the still naked man sitting on the bed. She threw herself in his arms and kissed him passionately. Zero frowned and swallowed hard. He was jealous of their love, jealous of what they had, but most of all, he was jealous of _Yuki_.

Kaname broke the kiss to glance at Zero mockingly, raising a fine brow. He felt out of place. Yuki laughed and raised her hand, which was still holding the small mirror.

She smiled, "Look..."

He hesitantly glanced in the mirror and he gasped, horrified. His eyes were not their usual amethyst, instead they were bright red, and there was blood all over his face and pouring from his mouth.

"Level E," Kaname snorted. "You can't be a vampire. You can't be a hunter. You can't be a human. You are nothing."

Zero gasped and his eyes snapped open as he looked at the ringing alarm clock on the small desk beside his single bed. He pressed on it to stop the annoying buzzing sound and let his head fall back on his pillow. He sighed as he put his fingers in his hair and on his forehead. What a fucked up dream, he thought, a little bit freaked out at his own subconscious. The whole level E and you are nothing part was normal, he dreamed about that often... He was not a level E yet – yet being the keyword. It freaked him out everyday to think that there was the possibility that he would become _that_.

But that _thing_ with Kuran Kaname... at the beginning of the dream... He shivered and brushed the thought away, he definitely didn't want to think about it. He made his way to the bathroom and shivered again because he was only wearing pajama pants. It was winter, and the heat was not working in his apartment. He had called the owner a few times, but no one had come to fix it yet. It was a small and crappy place, and he didn't pay a very high rent for it, so he supposed he shouldn't expect a good service anyway.

He tried to relax under the warm and soothing shower – at least that was working – and then he hurried up to get ready for the day. Well, what was left of it since he had woken up in the late afternoon. He put on a simple black t-shirt and black jeans, picked up his large and warm jacket and went outside, not even bothering to let his hair dry. He found his feet making the distance to the Association without even clearly deciding to go there. It was his life. He had nothing else. Killing vampires was what he lived for. He closed his eyes before opening the door, trying not to think about the fact that he was a vampire himself. He finally made his way inside, and directly to Yagari's office. The door was open, so with only a slight knock he walked in.

"Hey Zero, you look tired," he commented as he saw him.

"Whatever," Zero shrugged and took a look at the sheets of paper on the large desk. "New list?"

"Right here," Yagari handed him a sheet, but before Zero could take it he pulled it back. "You're not going to school anymore?"

"I thought you knew," Zero sighed, annoyed.

"I wasn't sure. But Cross confirmed me that you really did quit school. What's up with that?" Yagari frowned.

"Nothing, who cares..." Zero said darkly, trying to take the list from him again.

"Wait! I want to talk to you for a minute, jeez!" Yagari sighed, "Are you that eager to go kill vampires? Oh, just forget I asked anything," he added when Zero glared.

"Look, I appreciate that you always encouraged me to go to school. But, this is my decision."

"All right..." he finally gave him the sheet. "Zero wait!"

He turned around, "What now?"

"Don't you want to wait for Kaito? I think he finishes his last class in thirty minutes..."

"No I'll be fine," he answered before walking away quickly, clutching the execution list in his hands.

He was cold and heartless that night, just like every night. He killed many pathetic level E vampires. Some of them were harder to kill, but still he didn't have any trouble finishing them off. They were mad and insane, and they always tried to jump on him to drink his blood. It was easy to just shoot them with his bloody rose. He was used to it by now. Murdering his own kind, he mused darkly.

He stopped when the night was almost over. It was probably about 4:30 am. With his hands in his pockets he walked aimlessly in the city, alone and feeling like a shadow in the cold and foggy night. He felt good. He always felt good after doing so many killings. He felt somewhat useful... he had a purpose. But it still wasn't enough. There was always something missing, something that made his heart sank every time he let his thoughts wander too much. That was also why he loved his job; it took his mind off things. Thinking was never good.

He suddenly clutched his neck, on the left side, where his tattoo was. It was a reflex more than anything; it always seemed to hurt when he craved blood. He felt like he was bleeding, losing blood but also losing his sanity. But nothing was happening, so why was his body suddenly going crazy with need for blood? He had taken his tablets as usual...

Suddenly his lilac eyes widened and almost turned red as he saw a lean and tall figure walk in the opposite direction on the sidewalk. Kuran Kaname. There was no mistaking it. Zero could smell his god damn blood even though he was still a few meters away. Zero tried to hold his head up, to keep what little dignity he had, and glanced away, holding his breath to try not to take in that delicious _scent_. Kaname was walking quickly, ignoring him in every way possible, and his perfect face expressionless. But when he passed him, Kaname deliberately hit him roughly on the side with his shoulder.

Zero growled and took out his gun to point it at Kaname. He knew he couldn't shoot him, but it was so tempting. To kill the man that had tortured his mind and body so many times.

"Still baring your fangs at me, huh Kiryu?" Kaname turned his head slightly and smirked, apparently amused, before resuming his walking as if nothing had happened.

The silver-haired vampire let out a frustrated sigh and put his gun back inside his jacket, closing his eyes and clenching his fists. Blood poured from his closed fists but he didn't even notice. He opened his eyes, ran a hand through his silver locks, dirtying them with blood in the process, and he started walking back home.

In his apartment, he swallowed his blood tablets shakily, and hopped in the shower for the second time that day. When he was done, he put on his sweat pants and collapsed on his bed. His body was sore; perhaps he had overdone it that night. Oh well, being a vampire had its advantages; his body always healed really fast. He checked his cell phone, and noticed he had a message from Kaito. Of course, no one else left him text messages. Yagari and Cross sometimes called him, but that was it.

It said, "Zero you douche you didn't even wait for me."

He rolled his eyes and didn't even bother answering him. He was afraid to go to sleep, though. Afraid that... weird dreams would come back to haunt him. Which made him think about Kuran. Why had he been out there anyway? What were the odds that they met each other randomly in the streets? He tried to stop thinking about it, and finally drifted to sleep. Thankfully, the next day, he couldn't remember any dreams.

xxx

The following days were pretty much all similar; except there were less level Es to kill on the lists. Zero was almost too efficient for the Association, in a way. Plus he didn't go to school anymore, so he would sleep in the day, and in the evening he always started doing his job as a hunter. He was aware that his habit of living in the night was very... vampire-like. But he couldn't help it.

Sometimes he worked with Kaito, sometimes he worked alone, but he always kept his cold and heartless facade.

About a week later though, the purebloods and nobles were throwing yet another freaking ball. They really liked those superficial and annoying events unfortunately.

Zero and Kaito were on guard that night, and of course Kaname and Yuki were there, although they were a little hard to see, with all those nobles pretending to be fawning over them. They thought they were all that, the nobles, but Zero mocked them really. They were just a bunch of pathetic hypocrite suck ups.

"Well, this is boring," Kaito commented, texting on his cell phone while glancing up once in a while.

"Yeah," Zero agreed.

He raised a fine brow as he saw Yuki trying to approach them. She kept being intercepted by other purebloods or nobles for some petty talk, but she eventually reached them.

"Hello Zero," she smiled, "how have you been?"

He glanced away, wondering why the hell she was talking to him. Couldn't she understand that he _hated_ her now? She was a pureblood vampire, Kaname's sister at that, and probably lover too, however fucked up that was...

"Don't worry about him," Kaito told her, "you know he likes to be an antisocial bastard."

Yuki chuckled lightly, "I'm sorry to have bothered you then," she said but she didn't walk away.

As Zero glanced up he saw why. Kaname was behind her, with his pale hands on her frail shoulders.

"You seem tired Yuki," he whispered in her ear, but Zero heard anyway, "you should go back home with Aidou. He's waiting in the car outside."

"Okay," she turned and hugged him, "I'll see you later Kaname onii-sama," she kissed his cheek and walked away.

Kaname just stood there, staring at Zero. What the fuck was wrong with him? Couldn't he just go back to all of his stupid nobles kissing his ass?

"You're lucky she even talked to you," he said coldly.

Zero glared at the annoying pureblood, "Fuck off Kuran."

Kaito tensed beside him, and Zero admitted that this hadn't been the greatest idea; insulting a pureblood like that at a public event. But he just couldn't take it anymore. Kaname was so damn annoying...

"You want to kill me so bad, don't you Kiryu?" He leaned a little bit closer as he whispered those words, "But you can't. You're tied up by the hunters' lists, and you know I'll never be on it. How long will you pursue your useless and meaningless life?"

Zero's gaze didn't falter, and he kept looking straight into those reddish brown eyes, "You bored or something? Or you want me to feel so lucky that you're talking to me? Not gonna happen, so fuck off," he repeated, putting more emphasis on the last two words.

Kaname's eyes somewhat lit up, as if this was a game to him. "You should watch his mouth," he finally told Kaito very calmly, but it was all the more creepy.

He made a little mocking smile before walking away, going back to the more crowded area of the large ball room.

"What the fuck Zero? It's dangerous pissing those fucking purebloods off you know that," Kaito said, but it was without much conviction.

Kaito was used to Zero's careless attitude by now, actually, so he didn't really panic over it anymore. Kaname could be scary enough though. They were hunters, so of course the fact that purebloods were over powered was well known to them.

For once, the rest of the ball was peaceful and uneventful. Zero was actually a little disappointed. He would have loved to have an excuse to at least kill _some_ vampires. But he noticed one thing; Kaname seemed a little nervous. It would have been hard to tell for anyone who didn't know him well, but Zero knew by heart his pretentious and superior expression. So he just knew that something was off by the way Kuran was looking around him suspiciously and a little alarmed. Not that Zero cared, anyway. But if this meant that something was going on between the purebloods, he wanted to know what it was...

He went home to sleep in the morning, taking his blood tablets beforehand as usual. He felt really thirsty these past few days - even more than usual. And it worried him. But what could he do about it? He had no one to ask for help. He had no one to talk to, or confide in. It had always been like this.

He had no idea why, but he felt somewhat uncomfortable when he remembered the look of uncertainty and uneasiness in Kuran's dark eyes...

TBC

So yeah, here it is, my first Vampire Knight fanfic, I hope it's any good..!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews^^

So, just to make something clear, some things I kept exactly the same as the manga, and some things I changed obviously but... I just hope it's not too confusing. Other than that, enjoy!

Chapter 2

The next day at the Association, Zero had a meeting with Yagari and Cross. He wondered what it was all about; why would they need to have a special meeting for? Zero knew something was off as soon as he walked in the Association's headquarters. People were tensed, and they looked at him with an even weirder glare than usual. He frowned, but ignored them coldly.

As he got closer to Yagari's office, a familiar _scent_ filled him, and with it came an inevitable uneasiness. But it couldn't be…

When he opened the door, without knocking as usual, his fears were confirmed. He had just interrupted a conversation between Yagari, Cross and fucking Kuran Kaname.

"What's he doing here?" Zero asked, clenching his fists.

"Relax Zero, he's just here to help," Yagari told him roughly, "he has the same target as us."

"He's a vampire," Zero said in a disgusted voice.

"So are you," Kuran, quite the wise ass, pointed out.

Cross cleared his throat and let out a nervous laugh; the nervousness probably caused by the fact that Zero was reaching for his gun in his jacket.

"Please, Zero, behave for once. You'll have to cooperate with Kaname-sama for this particular mission…"

"Who in their right mind," Zero interrupted his adoptive father, "would put me on a team with him?"

"We have no choice there's no one else available, you know we're short on hunters," Yagari said, annoyed.

"So? I can go alone," Zero said stubbornly, his hand still clutching his gun inside his jacket.

"Cheer up Kiryu, you'll get to kill a pureblood," Kuran looked at him with that superior expression.

Zero knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't help mocking the other vampire.

"Oh, interesting, please do tell me this 'pureblood' is yourself," he took his bloody rose out completely and aimed at Kaname.

The two humans yelled at him but he didn't bother listening. Kuran had taken him by surprise. He had pushed Zero back on the closed door, so hard that it cracked, and held his arm up so that the gun was pointed at the ceiling. Kuran smirked at Zero's sudden uneasiness.

"You'll never kill me Kiryu," he said in a low voice, leaning so close that Zero had to close his eyes, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of seeing them turn red. "For I have Shizuka's blood in me, and your body will always crave it… You're a pathetic level E after all."

"Level D," Yagari rectified, but they ignored him.

Zero gathered all his strength and pushed Kuran aggressively on the opposite wall.

"Please don't destroy my office," Yagari face palmed.

But Zero had forced himself to calm down. His eyes were their natural colour, he was certain, and he had put his gun away.

"You're so full of yourself," he told the brown-haired vampire in a low, icy voice, "you think I'll never kill you? Watch me."

Kuran raised a fine brow, and he seemed amused and annoyed at the same time, as he returned to his place in front of Yagari's desk slowly. Zero did the same. They were both making sure to perfectly ignore each other.

"I know you don't like long briefings Zero, so I'll go straight to the point. There's a new pureblood in town. Perhaps you saw her at the ball yesterday, even if she didn't cause any scene after all. Her name is Maika, and let's just say she doesn't have good intentions – towards anyone," Yagari sighed, crossing his arms, "she basically wants to kill all the purebloods or nobles that get in her way. I know what you're gonna tell me Zero, we don't care about that, right?" he said and Zero shut his mouth, "It's her methods that we, hunters, can't tolerate. She's creating level E vampires…"

"Like an army?" Zero frowned, confused, "but that would be impossible to control."

"Indeed," Cross nodded, "but Kaname-sama has informed us that she keeps them fed on her blood, just slightly enough to keep them sane, but always coming back for more. Basically, the same thing Kaname-sama had the kindness to do for you."

Zero took a deep breath and clenched his fists. He didn't so much as glance at Kuran, but he was _certain_ that prick was smirking. 'Kindness' yeah sure, how _kind_ Kuran had been…

"So basically that is all," Cross laughed nervously at Zero's murderous glare.

"Kuran here wants to kill her," Yagari continued, "and your job, Zero, is to take down the level E's. You have experience enough for that, you'll be fine," he handed Zero the description of the mission.

He took it and shoved it in his pocket, storming back outside in the cold night. Unfortunately, Kuran was already following him. What the fuck was he thinking anyway? That prick actually thought the hunters needed his help for missions now? Fucking pureblood, always so full of himself… Zero wanted to take out his gun and shoot that pretty face of his.

"You look like a psycho who can't wait to kill people," Kuran raised a brow at him.

"No shit," Zero muttered.

He was fully aware of his addiction to kill, and he couldn't fucking care less what Kuran thought. The asshole was just lucky not to be on the execution list.

"Well lucky you, cause I need you to take down all your little level E friends. I'll take care of Maika."

"I don't need your help Kuran. I'll kill her myself. You should go home."

Go home to your fan girl lover of a little sister, he thought but didn't say it. He took the crippled paper out of his pocket and unfolded it to read the address again and make sure he was walking in the right direction.

"You say I'm so full of myself, but look at yourself Kiryu," Kuran said coldly, "_you_ don't need my help? More like I really don't need yours."

"Then why the hell did you go to the Association for?" Zero asked, shoving his fists in his jacket pockets and looking at anywhere but the pureblood beside him.

"Yuki insisted." He sighed, "she said that if I went alone she'd come with me to make sure I was okay."

"How lovely," Zero rolled his eyes.

"Of course, she'd be in danger and only get in my way. I'd be distracted protecting her. Your charming self, on the other hand, I have absolutely no problem if you die," he mocked darkly.

Zero growled, "Don't worry. The feeling's mutual."

"Good," Kuran snorted.

They walked in silence for a few minutes. When Kuran stopped in front of a beautiful mansion, Zero frowned.

"This isn't the address," he protested.

But Kuran ignored him and made a few steps closer to the fence encircling the property. He closed his eyes, and he didn't move one inch; only his long brown hair danced a little in the cold wind.

His eyes snapped open and he looked at Zero, his expression serious. The silver-haired vampire looked back into deep brown eyes for the first time since their little fight at the association.

"She probably expected an attack and moved, because she's here. The level E's also. Let's go."

Zero nodded, already clutching his bloody rose, and followed Kuran as he jumped over the fence graciously. Zero imitated him and they walked towards the front door quickly. But Kaname grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Wait, listen to my plan, I'll…"

Zero didn't let him finish. He pulled back his arm indignantly and ran to the door. Like he cared about that prick's supposedly master plan. He kicked the door open and burst inside. The most feral level E's immediately ran to the hall to attack, attracted and intrigued by the two new vampires nearby. But Zero was unfazed as he shot repeatedly. He was used to this; it was his job and he was good at it.

Kaname passed him and went straight to the next room. He had probably decided that, since Zero was ignoring him, he would ignore him back. Well, not that Zero had any problems with that.

The hunter explored the whole mansion, killing any level Es lurking in there. He made his way to the room where Kuran was when he was done with the rest of the first floor.

He stopped at the scene before him, but he had his bloody rose reflexively pointed at the female pureblood, who he assumed was Maika. He frowned; she was smiling as she was _talking_ with Kaname. Talking? They weren't here to have a nice little chat. Zero's mission was to kill that vampire and he'd do it.

"Zero," Kuran turned to look at him with a little smile, "let me handle this, will you?"

"Well, well, what do we have here!" the girl turned her pale creepy eyes on Zero, "a vampire that hunts down his own kind."

She stepped closer to Zero, brushing her long, curly black hair back and tilting her head to the side.

"I wonder if you can take my army down, but I doubt it," she chuckled.

"We'll see," Zero growled, "where's the rest hiding?"

"They were in the basement, but I think all the spilled blood finally woke them up," she laughed, looking behind Zero.

He glanced behind and saw that, indeed, a larger group of level Es was gathering on the first floor, ready to attack and always that bloodthirsty look in their red eyes. 'The same as me' Zero thought, but then he shook his head slightly, clearing his mind – he needed to focus.

"It's a shame, really," the girl sighed, "you really are a lovely creature," she ran her long fingers through his silver hair.

He pushed her arm away roughly, "Kuran, if you're gonna kill her, then just do it already," he said then turned and started shooting the Es down.

He had to fight with his fists sometimes as they got too close. Some of them passed him and tried to attack Kaname to save Maika, but the brown-haired vampire quickly got rid of them.

Zero was in trouble, it was the first time he was so outnumbered. It was also the first time he was so hurt by level Es. They tried to bite him, kick him, and well, kill him. He constantly had to shove them away and shoot them, but then some more would jump on him to bite him roughly. Damn crazy vampires, he cursed inwardly as he shot some more.

They all stopped moving as they heard a loud feminine scream pierce the night. It was a pained, desperate scream, and Zero could see why; Kuran had ripped off Maika's heart with his bare hands. She looked surprised and almost impressed as her dead eyes looked at Kaname's cold ones.

"You… you really… had me going there…" she whispered.

Kuran grabbed her and drank the rest of her blood to finish her off. Zero turned around to see the remaining level Es trying to escape in every direction. He cursed and shot as many as possible on the spot, before setting off to pursue the others. He was a hunter, and a good one at that, he couldn't let dangerous vampires escape and go hurt humans. So he ran after them, hunting them down one after the other. He was positive five had run away, so he was only satisfied when he had found and killed five.

He let himself fall on the snowy sidewalk, panting and hurt, but glad that he had completed his assignment. He needed to go home and rest, but it could wait a few minutes…

Zero closed his eyes and relaxed for a few moments, his cold body becoming numb. He growled lightly when something disturbed his peace.

"Get up Kiryu," Kuran's voice said roughly.

Zero felt a light kick on his side and opened his eyes, frowning, as he pointed his gun at the brunet. Who was he to freaking _kick_ Zero? His pale, cold fingers hurt as he clutched his gun tightly, but he didn't care.

"Honestly, would you stop pointing that damn gun at me?" Kuran rolled his eyes.

He picked Zero up by the arms and held him until he was able to stand on his own.

"Don't touch me," the silver-haired vampire whispered as he pushed Kaname away.

He glanced away, trying to gather what little strength he had left so that his eyes didn't turn that awful shade of red again. Damn did he crave Kuran's blood!

"Are you gonna be okay or do you need me to walk you home?" Kaname mocked him.

"Fuck off Kuran," zero stumbled his way towards his apartment.

To his utter despair, Kaname followed him.

"Yuki would be sad if you died," he said thoughtfully.

"Yeah right," Zero muttered still glancing at anywhere but the pureblood walking beside him.

He tried to walk faster but tripped; again, Kaname helped him up.

"Leave me the fuck alone," he muttered, annoyed and ashamed.

"I told you, I'm doing this for Yuki," he repeated.

"Cut the fucking bullshit Kuran!" he said, "she doesn't care about me, and I don't care about her, end of the story!"

"So you don't love her anymore?" Kaname asked, curiosity obvious in his brown eyes.

"I never did," he muttered.

"I see," Kaname frowned, and he seemed surprised and a little confused.

It was the truth, Zero had realized his feelings for Yuki were simply those of a close friend. Well, they had been, now they were gone. She had been there for him when no one else was, so he had cared about her a lot, too. But after all, they couldn't be friends anymore. Zero could never be friends with a vampire. The closest thing he had to a friend was Kaito, and that was about it...

"She still loves you," Kaname said and Zero looked at him despite himself.

"What?"

"She said, quote, a chunk of my heart still belongs to Zero."

The hunter burst out laughing. He couldn't help it, but in a way it felt good. Even if it was a bitter laugh, it was still a laugh, and the first since a very long time.

"Oh, the poor girl," he chuckled dryly, "what the hell does that even mean, a chunk of her heart? Not that I know anything about true love, but I doubt that implies that your heart must be divided in chunks or whatever."

"I guess," Kuran admitted with a smile, "she's probably just confused."

"Whatever," Zero shrugged, honestly not caring.

He finally reached his apartment, and he was about to get in with a relieved sigh, not even bothering to say goodbye, when Kuran stopped him.

"Kiryu wait. I want to offer you my blood," Kaname said, "You killed all the Es back there, and you're all beat up," he glanced at Zero's ripped and bloody clothes, "so I feel like I owe you."

"You don't owe me anything Kuran," Zero spat, "I just did my job. I sure didn't do it to protect you."

"I already knew you'd say no," Kuran smirked, "I just offered so we'd be even. You'll regret your decision, though. And when you come begging for it, it'll be too late."

"Fuck you," were Zero's last words as he disappeared inside his apartment.

He crawled in his bed, knowing the sheets would be all dirty and he would have to change them, but he didn't care. He didn't have any strength left. He just wanted to fall asleep and never wake up. Well though luck…

xxx

Kaname was confused as he sat in the passenger's seat next to Seiren. He kept his thoughts silent, of course, but it was hard to stop thinking about Zero. He had started having dreams recently. _Weird _dreams; featuring one silver-haired bastard vampire hunter.

He used to have black, empty dreams since, well, an eternity. But now, in the past few weeks, his subconscious was haunting him with Kiryu Zero. Of course, Kaname loved Yuki. There was no doubting that. But recently, he had realized he loved her simply as his dear and precious little sister. That was all.

"We're here, Kaname-sama," Seiren announced with a blank face.

"Thank you Seiren, you can go," he told her before getting out of the car.

She nodded and bowed her head slightly before driving away. Kaname made his way inside his huge mansion. His loyal Aidou came to help him out of his dirty jacket and asked him what happened.

"It went well, just how I expected." He answered.

"Kaname onii-sama!" Yuki smiled widely as she threw herself in his arms.

He smiled back and kissed her forehead.

"Are you okay onii-san?"

"Yes, Yuki, don't worry."

"Excuse my question, Kaname-sama," Aidou said timidly, "but you say it went well… did you really kill her?"

Kaname nodded and pulled away from Yuki softly.

"You should go to bed," he told her.

She nodded with a tired smile, and after telling them both good night she walked away and disappeared into her bedroom.

Aidou and Kaname sat in front of each other in the living room.

"I can smell her blood in you," the blond said hesitantly, "you truly are amazing. May I ask how you did it?"

"I seduced her," Kaname admitted. "Kiryu didn't listen to my plan but I managed. I told her we would create a bigger, better army together and rule the world…"

Aidou shook his head sadly, "I can't believe so many purebloods become crazy and yearning for more power. Ending up killing each other… I'm just glad you and Yuki are safe."

"Thanks, Aidou," Kaname made a little sad, bitter smile, and with one last glance at his blond friend, he made his way to his own room.

xxx

The next few days, Kaname wandered aimlessly in the cold nights, searching for something even though he didn't really know what it was.

He just had to get out of the house. Of course, he liked Aidou and Yuki's company, but somehow their kindness towards him made him bittersweet these days. He felt like it was all fake, like it didn't make any sense. Maybe he was just becoming insane…

He kept thinking about his long lost past, his real past, the one he had only shown Yuki. He felt like she hadn't understood at all. She still thought of him as her brother – which he wasn't. Not really, anyway.

His acute sense of smell suddenly detected a familiar odour. Without really taking a decision, his feet brought him to where the smell came from. It was Kiryu Zero's smell, of course, this amazing rich blood that couldn't possibly belong to a level E, and yet it did.

And there he was, sitting on a bench in this ridiculously late hour of the night, his long silver bangs hiding his face, his clothes all ripped off and blood stained, and his pale hands still clutching his gun.

He had probably finished another dangerous mission on his own. The tall brunet stepped closer slowly, until he was facing Zero. The latter immediately aimed his gun at Kaname's chest.

The pureblood was only wearing a light black button shirt, and his pale chest was exposed this close to the bloody rose – this could be fatal. But somehow he wasn't scared at all; he knew the hunter didn't truly want to kill him. Not like this anyway.

Kaname pushed the gun away with his hand and Zero didn't resist, his pale hand falling beside him on the bench, the gun still in it but aiming at nothing. The brunet bent over a little and, without thinking, he reached slowly to brush Zero's bangs away. Again, the hunter didn't move, but Kaname realized he was shaking badly, his eyes almost closed. Frowning, Kaname looked at his neck, and there he saw fresh bite marks, just beside his tattoo. So one of the level Es Zero had been hunting had succeeded in drinking some of his blood. Kaname found himself being angry and upset at the thought. He cupped Zero's chin in his hand and forced him to look up. The silver-haired hunter finally opened his eyes completely, looking directly into Kaname's dark brown ones.

The pureblood's heart sank when he saw that they were bright red, and feverish. Zero's delicate face had a desperate expression, almost pleading. Pleading Kaname to go away, and pleading him to stay and help him at the same time, although Kaname knew Zero would never admit that second one. His full lips were tightly closed, and he was obviously biting his tongue because Kaname could smell the blood. He was also clenching his fists so tight that his palms were bleeding. He was trembling so much, and Kaname just couldn't leave him like this. Not when he had the power to help him. Why did he care? Kaname himself didn't have the answer to that.

He picked him up by his arm and waist and held him tight. He sighed as Zero let out a little desperate growl, which ended up sounding more like a moan. The hunter was still resisting, trying to push Kaname away with his hands, but he lacked the strength against the pureblood's strong grip.

"You're so fucking stubborn Kiryu," Kaname whispered.

Zero, seeing that trying to push him away wouldn't work, buried his face in Kaname's chest instead. The pureblood was surprised at this, but he realized Zero was simply doing anything he could to avoid biting him. Kaname felt an unknown feeling of warmth inside as he was holding the trembling vampire in his arms; he felt protective of this stubborn idiot.

It started snowing around them, the cold wind attacking them furiously, but Kaname didn't care. He wouldn't move until Zero gave in. He didn't want this one to become an insane level E killing innocent humans. Maybe this was why he cared. It would just be so wrong for Zero to become exactly what he hated the most. Kaname couldn't let that happen.

"Come on Kiryu just do it," he whispered, "You know it'll take the madness away."

Zero looked up at him with bloody tears in his reddish eyes. He didn't say it, but Kaname understood the extent of his despair. 'It'll come back, it'll always come back,' Zero's eyes said.

"Kill me," he finally whispered through gritted teeth, and some blood fell from his now slightly parted lips.

Kaname closed his eyes, sighing, and putting his hand behind Zero's neck he pressed his face on his own throat. Convincing him with words never worked. He had to force him. He knew that this was torture for Zero, because it meant giving up his dignity, and admitting he was inferior to Kaname.

But for the pureblood, it was different. He found Zero extremely strong. This inner strength and will to fight the beast inside him were something Kaname had never seen before, even in his long, eternal existence…

Zero finally pressed his fangs on Kaname's throat, and bit him. He immediately lost all control and drank hungrily, clinging desperately to Kaname. The latter sighed, relieved, as he held Zero close. He didn't care how much he drank; Kaname had enough blood for the both of them, and more.

Perhaps because he'd been thinking a lot about it recently, or perhaps unconsciously he wanted someone else to know about it, he relived his past again. He knew that Zero would have access to these thoughts since he was currently drinking his blood, but he just didn't care anymore.

He longed for this nostalgic past, with his first true love… That person had sacrificed her life instead of Kaname. He was the one who had wanted to give his life to the hunters, so that they would finally have weapons to fight vampires. She had done it instead of him, because she loved him; because she wanted him to live on. And for what? Kaname thought bitterly. For this long, endless, meaningless existence?

Zero finally stopped drinking and pulled away slowly. Kaname let him, his body suddenly feeling heavy and numb. Their gazes locked and the brunet was secretly glad and relieved to see those beautiful amethyst eyes back to normal.

Zero was looking at him as if seeing him for the first time. He was confused, but at the same time he understood. Kaname knew he did. 'You deceived everyone,' his eyes said. Kaname nodded ever so slightly.

The hunter tilted his head and sighed, he was obviously shocked but also… could it be? Yes, Kaname was certain it was sadness. In a way, they understood each other, because they were the same. Living meaningless existences, always yearning for a reason to live, which they knew they could never find.

The silver-haired vampire finally glanced away and sighed again shakily. He put his hands in his pockets and walked away without a word.

Kaname let out a quiet chuckle. Maybe all these years had really made him insane. He had just shown his real past, revealed his lie, to his bitter enemy. As usual, Zero was gone without thanking him. But that was okay, this was Kiryu Zero after all. It would have been so weird to hear him say such things as thank you…

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"We want you to cooperate again," Yagari shrugged, "it was a success last time, wasn't it?"

"I told you," Zero growled, "I don't want to work with vampires."

"But you are a vampire," Kaito said.

Why was everyone being a smart ass about this? Did they expect Zero to say something like, Gee thanks for the info man, I really had no idea I was a vampire actually, hey that explains the fangs!

Yagari sighed, "At least you won't be alone, you'll be with Kaito. So you can hate your other partners as much as you want, as long as you work with them."

"Other partners?" Kaito raised a brow.

"Hanabusa will be with Kuran," Yagari explained.

"A few weeks ago he was our prisoner, and now we're working with him?" Kaito frowned and crossed his arms.

"He has a point," Zero glared at Yagari.

"Look guys give me a fucking break," Yagari put his head in his hands, his elbows resting on the desk, "they want to cooperate, and we're short on hunters right now, so I'm not gonna say no. Now stop whining and do your job."

Kaito nodded and left the office, already reading the mission's description.

"What does it say?" Zero asked as he walked beside his partner.

"Nest of Es, the usual. We're taking my car."

Zero nodded as he followed Kaito to the parking. He took place in the passenger's seat of his black manual car and sighed as he looked out the window.

"Why the hell do they want to cooperate?" he muttered thoughtfully. "I don't like this."

"Me neither," Kaito shrugged, "but we don't have a choice."

"Yeah…"

Zero had conflicted feelings about Kuran since that night he had seen his real memories while drinking his blood. He hated the pureblood, just like he'd always hated him. But now he hated him for showing him the truth. For helping him, also. Why? Why had Kuran done this? He couldn't stop wondering.

To try and clear his thoughts, he read the description of their mission as Kaito was driving, with loud metal music on. He couldn't believe Kuran would bother get involved if the mission was really just about killing level E vampires…

"Maybe there's another pureblood behind this," Kaito said suddenly, voicing Zero's thoughts, "I read your report for that mission you did with Kuran."

"Maybe…" Zero said, but he wasn't convinced.

"Easy, we'll just ask them," Kaito shrugged, and Zero followed his stare.

Sure enough, Kaname and the blond vampire were standing on the side of the road, waiting. Kaito parked in front of it and they got out of the car.

"Hey guys," Aidou said, trying to lighten the mood, but Zero could tell he was a little scared as he eyed his bloody rose.

Zero smirked but stayed silent.

"Kuran," Kaito immediately addressed the pureblood, ignoring the blond, "what's the meaning of this?"

"Some of those level Es have been trying to attack my little sister."

"You should keep her on a leash or something," Kaito mocked.

"I do try to keep her in the house safely until she gets used to her powers, but she is a young and stubborn girl," Kuran explained, keeping his calm and serious expression.

Zero couldn't help but smile at this. He couldn't doubt Kuran's sincerity; if Yuki was one thing, she was reckless.

"So Kaname-sama and I want to help lower the number of Es in the area," Aidou finished explaining.

"All right, whatever," Kaito said, loading his gun, which made Aidou shudder, "let's go then. Zero where are your little friends hiding?"

Zero was used to his partner's smart mouth, so he didn't care anymore.

"This way," he indicated the Northern area of the woods and started walking, following the familiar disgusting smell of the level Es blood.

Kaname, Aidou and Kaito followed him quietly. Only the noble blond vampire made little scared comments sometimes, but the other three pretty much ignored him – except for some mockery from Kaito.

When they reached the abandoned house the level Es were taking shelter in, Zero immediately tensed and shot two vampires that had tried to sneak in on them. Then Kaito shot another one. The two hunters exchanged a knowing glance; they would show the noble and pureblood that they didn't need their help.

Kaito and Zero ran towards the house to make a surprise attack on the vampires inside. There were a lot of them, maybe twenty, but that wasn't nearly enough to scare the two hunters. Aidou, on the other hand, was staying behind Kuran.

Zero and Kaito started fighting, and Kaname did the same. Zero had to admit that the pureblood was bad ass, always keeping his cool and looking extremely superior in front of those mere beasts.

But the silver-haired hunter felt like showing off his own skills, too. He wanted to kill more enemies than Kuran. He realized this was childish, but in a way, he just needed this – needed to prove he was worth something, to himself or to Kaname, he wasn't really sure.

So he fought his very best, taking down all the Es incredibly fast. He even shot down some of those going at Kaname, attracted by his superior blood. It was over in just a few minutes.

Zero was panting but he felt so good. He exchanged a glance with Kuran and saw that he had a fine eyebrow raised. He also realized Aidou had been hiding behind him instead of Kaname. He walked out of the house with a smirk, watching as his partner used his lighter to start burning the small wooden decrepit house.

"You were amazing Kiryu-kun!" Aidou exclaimed with wide blue eyes. "You too, Kaname-sama, of course," he added hurriedly.

"Why did you come along anyway, blondie?" Kaito asked after he had set the house on fire.

"I… I…" Aidou started defensively.

"We should go to the Association," Zero told Kaito, taking pity in Aidou. "We have enough time to write our report tonight, and be done with it."

"Good idea," Kaito nodded, walking back towards the car.

Zero and the others followed him. The hunter could feel Kaname's eyes on his back, and he didn't like it. If he expected Zero to thank him, he could go to hell. He felt a little bad for thinking that, but he ignored it.

They split when they arrived at the road and to the car. Zero was just eager to get away from Kuran, and fast. He had made another dream the day before, and it was starting to freak him out. He figured, the less he saw the brunet, the better.

"We're coming, too," Kuran announced right before Zero closed his car door.

He glared at Kaname and cursed his perfect calm face, before slapping the door shut. He swore Kuran was doing this just to annoy him.

Kaito didn't protest as the pureblood and blond noble took place in the back seat. They were partners for this mission after all.

"Why're you so pissed off all of a sudden?" Kaito asked Zero as he started driving at an insane speed.

"It's nothing," he muttered.

Kaito didn't reply.

Writing the report did go faster thanks to Aidou and Kuran's comments and descriptions. Especially Aidou, actually, who was enthusiastic of being able to help for something.

"Is it okay if I let you finish?" Zero eventually asked Kaito.

He wasn't being really helpful anyway; standing in the corner of the room with his hands in his pockets, his main concern avoiding Kuran's dark eyes.

"Sure emo boy," Kaito mocked without looking up.

Without one more word, Zero left hurriedly. His feet took him to a place he visited often. A place where he felt sad, but somehow happy, at ease, because he felt closer to his twin brother…

He always went at the cemetery at a very late hour, so there was no one to bother him. He liked it that way. He enjoyed the loneliness and silence.

"Hey Ichiru," he whispered as he sat in front of the stone.

He sighed and closed his eyes, and lied down completely on the cold ground, curled up on his side. Certain that he was alone; he let some tears roll down his cheeks. He missed Ichiru so much.

"I wonder," he whispered in a voice so low a human ear couldn't have heard it, "if I died, would you be with me then?"

"He's already with you."

Zero sat up so quickly that his head turned a little. He glanced behind, wiping off his tears. Fucking Kuran again. Fucking stalker.

"You drank his blood, didn't you? He's a part of you now. But you already knew this, I suppose."

"The fuck do you want?" Zero snapped.

"Look I'm sorry to interrupt, it's just, I wanted to ask you something… But first, what is it with you always lying down in the snow?" he asked, slightly amused apparently, as he offered his hand to help Zero up.

Of course, Zero ignored him and got up on his own. He just glared at Kuran, waiting.

"I'm really just curious actually. What do you think of what you saw the other day?"

Zero hesitated; he could see that the brunet was sincere. This was obviously something he hadn't shown much people. But the hunter didn't feel like talking, especially not with the pureblood who kept tormenting him.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he lied.

"I see," Kaname said slowly.

His dark eyes were piercing right through Zero's soul as they looked at him one last instant before turning around. There was just a glint of sadness in them. But it was enough to make Zero say one word that would change everything.

"Wait…"

The pureblood vampire turned around slowly, glancing up at Zero again. And for a second, just one very short instant, Zero thought Kaname looked vulnerable.

The hunter put his hands in his pockets and glanced away. He couldn't look into those big dark eyes anymore. He started walking; he didn't want to stay near his twin's tomb. As he expected, Kaname followed him, walking just slightly behind.

"How is it…?" Zero hesitated, "when you've lived for so long?"

He heard Kuran take a deep breath.

"It's hard not to become insane," he admitted. "But I've slept for so long, too."

"Like most purebloods do, I guess," Zero said thoughtfully. "But… all those years ago, you wanted to kill yourself for the hunters' sake. For the humans' sake."

Saying it out loud made it more real to Zero. It was still so hard to believe, but he knew it was the truth. Even if it was so ancient, it had still happened.

"I did," Kaname whispered.

Zero slowed down a little; he wanted them to walk side by side, even though he still avoided the piercing brown eyes.

"Would you still do it?"

"… Yeah," he said, his voice soft and honest.

"Does Yuki know?"

"Yes," Kaname sighed, "she still considers me as her brother."

"But you stole his life, right?" It wasn't an accusation; Zero was just trying to understand.

Kaname looked up at the cloudy night sky and Zero took this opportunity to glance at him. A few snowflakes were melting in his chocolate brown hair, and his pale face was so beautiful. Just like in Zero's dreams. Suddenly the brunet looked back at him, and immediately Zero glanced away.

"Yes," he finally answered, "I'm lucky she still loves me."

Zero nodded slowly. The thought occurred to him that it was weird to be having an actual conversation with Kuran Kaname, but he brushed it away. He was still curious.

"You said she still considers you as her brother. Don't you mean, like, lover, too? She used to be so crazy about you," he chuckled dryly.

"I really don't know. You'd have to ask her I guess," he shrugged.

Zero was surprised by this answer. Actually, the more he knew, the more curious he was.

"And you? Do you still want to marry her?" he asked, remembering what Kuran had once told him about pureblood siblings often marrying.

"No," he shook his head with a little smile, "I really do love her simply as a sister. Why do you ask?" Kaname looked at him and Zero blushed despite himself.

"Just curious, I guess. I thought it was weird before… But since you're not truly her brother, it would've made more sense for you to love her that way."

"Well, I don't," Kaname said, amused.

"So, why did you show me your true past?" Zero asked.

Kaname chuckled and looked down as he walked, "I don't know," he said sincerely.

He looked up at Zero and stopped walking. The hunter imitated him, and he felt his heartbeat start going faster under this intense stare. Kaname's eyes were so beautiful, this reddish brown so unique, so soft and passionate at the same time…

"We're enemies," he whispered.

Kaname just kept looking at him, and stepped slightly closer. Zero stepped back.

"We're enemies," he repeated, "so why do you…" he sighed shakily, "why did you give me your blood again? And don't… tell me it's for Yuki."

Kaname made a little smile and moved closer. Zero couldn't step back anymore; they'd walked out of the cemetery, and now he was leaning against a brick wall. The pureblood looked like he was in a sort of trance, and Zero wondered if he was about to kill him, just like he had killed that female pureblood. He reflexively took out his bloody rose, but after aiming at Kaname's chest for a brief moment, he turned the gun around in his hands. After all, he thought, he wanted to die. He couldn't live like this anymore. And suddenly, even though he had no idea why, being killed by Kaname seemed like the perfect way to go…

He handed the gun to Kaname. Everything was quiet around them. Zero's heart was beating so loudly that he was certain the pureblood could hear it.

"Take it," he whispered. "Kill me."

Kuran slowly glanced down at the gun, and reached for it with his hand. But instead of taking it, he pushed it back against Zero's chest, and closed his hand on it. When Zero looked up again, he held his breath; Kaname's delicate face was so terribly close. Those full, pale lips were just a few inches away.

"It wasn't for Yuki," he whispered in a low, husky voice, his breath warm on Zero's cold skin.

The hunter wanted to run away, but he couldn't. He couldn't move. He could only stay still as Kaname's hand slowly encircled his thin waist and pulled him closer. Their hips touched and Zero gasped slightly. The next instant, Kaname's lips were pressed on his. Zero closed his eyes as the brunet kissed him softly, but fervently at the same time. At the last moment, Zero returned the kiss. After that it became more passionate. He didn't know what he was doing anymore, only that he wanted this. His hand dropped his gun and he wrapped his arm around the other vampire, desperately holding him tight. Kaname just smelled so delicious, his body felt so good against his. They kissed roughly, hungrily, and their tongues battled before finally slowing down. Kaname gave him one last, soft kiss and pulled away slightly only to whisper in his ear.

"Let's pretend this was just a dream… Zero…"

And then he was gone, leaving Zero behind. He was shaking and panting as he slowly reached down to pick up his gun in the snow and put it back inside his jacket. He was breathing hard, frowning, and wondering what the hell had just happened. He touched his lips with his hand, as if to try and verify if they had really been kissed. He looked desperately in the direction Kaname had run away at his supernatural speed. There was nothing but an empty street and darkness.

TBC

A/N: I'm sorry for those of you who haven't read the manga... It must be very confusing. I can try to give you a little summary (but it's a spoiler at the same time if you're planning on reading it obviously lol anyways...) uh... basically kaname is truly this very old, ancient, vampire. Well even in the manga they don't explain much about this, but we know that back then hunters didn't exist yet, and it was thanks to a vampire, kaname's friend/lover actually, that they could create anti-vampire weapons, using her blood i think... lol please correct me in reviews if i'm wrong those of you who have read it too... and anyway he wanted to sacrifice himself at first, but she did it instead... and after that he was sleeping for a very long time, before finally being reawakened as the kuran's son... its kinda fucked up and yeah he showed all this to Yuki in the manga but personally i think her reaction was kinda weird and selfish, and she didn't really care or asked questions... anyway so i wanted to use this in my story. I hope this has helped some of you understand, even if i wasn't that clear lol sorry about that, anyway see ya next time


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"_Let's pretend this was just a dream… Zero…"_

The silver-haired vampire opened his eyes and sat up in his bed, panting. What had once been occasional dreams and a vague physical attraction had now become an obsession. Just one kiss, and hearing Kaname say his name in such a low, husky voice, had done this to him. He pressed his hand to his burning forehead and fell back on his mattress. He couldn't get that fucking pureblood out of his head. And, he was hard.

He sighed and went to the bathroom. In the shower, he pleasured himself with images of Kuran Kaname in his mind. He had been doing this for a few days now, and he was ashamed of himself, but he simply couldn't help it…

After a week of constantly dreaming – and day dreaming – about the handsome brunet, he was starting to think he was insane. He hated Kaname… Except it wasn't true anymore.

At least that night he had an important mission. It was a week exactly after that damn kiss. And Zero was really glad to have a mind changer at last.

Hours later, there were only two level E's left to kill. He had killed the rest of their group all night long. But these two were really fast. Well, not that it mattered; Zero was faster.

He had gotten rid of his black jacket, and now he was running in just his light t-shirt. But he wasn't cold. The adrenaline was running through his blood. He pursued the two level E's all the way to the forest. Zero was running so fast that he felt like he was flying over the branches and snow on the ground. The others were slowing down. Zero smirked; they were at gun reach now. It was tricky though. Running as fast as he was and aiming at the same time wasn't easy.

With a grunt he pushed his body to move even faster. The two level E glanced back at him, terrified. He raised his bloody rose and shot twice. The two vampires went down. Zero, now walking, went to check if they were really dead. Yup, mission complete.

He leaned against a tree and allowed himself a contented smile. Hunting down E's always gave him such a rush. And thanks to Kaname's blood he no longer felt like he was about to become one of them as well – for now anyway. Great, now he was thinking about Kaname again. Couldn't a freaking hour go by without thinking about him?

"_I'm thinking about you too…"_

Zero gasped and quickly glanced around him. Kaname's voice, there was no mistaking it. But it was as if it had spoken in Zero's mind. But now he could only hear his own breath and quickened heartbeat, as well as the cold wind in the trees. And suddenly he saw it. A big but lean and graceful black wolf. Kaname had followed him to the middle of the forest in this shadow wolf form. Zero was certain.

The black wolf turned around and started running. Zero followed it. He didn't even know why. He just… wanted to. His whole body hurt and he was tired, but he kept running. Thankfully it wasn't too long, and they were still in the forest when the wolf stopped. It glanced behind Zero and then disappeared.

The silver-haired hunter slowly turned around. He could feel Kaname's presence now. And there he was. He looked like an angel, with his black clothes and dark hair. A dark angel, all the more seducing. His full lips were slightly parted, his crimson brown eyes were full of lust, and the wind was bringing his sweet, irresistible scent to Zero's acute sense.

"You were impressive tonight," he said softly, with just a hint of tease.

Zero's gaze didn't falter, "Why are you following me?"

Kaname smirked, "For the same reason you followed the wolf to me."

Zero stepped closer, and Kaname did the same. They were just a few inches away. Zero shivered slightly in the cold night, his heart beating really fast even though he wasn't running anymore.

He held his breath as Kaname reached a hand to caress his silver locks softly. Zero wanted to kiss him. But something in him was still resisting to these urges. Kaname had always been his bitter rival. This couldn't be right. This couldn't be happening.

In a moment so swift he pulled out his gun and aimed at Kaname's heart. But he didn't even put his finger on the trigger. He merely wanted to put a distance between them.

Kaname tilted his head slightly and smiled, "Old habits die hard."

Zero frowned, "You should go away now."

"Oh, is that really what you want?" he asked.

When Zero went quiet, Kaname smirked. He pushed his arm holding the gun away and leaned even closer. Zero couldn't resist. But at least he wouldn't be the one to make the moves.

Kaname brought a hand to his lower back, and Zero gasped when his hand slid under his shirt and touched his skin. But it wasn't cold; it was strangely warm, and so soft. Kaname pulled him closer, pressing their bodies together. Zero closed his eyes. Kaname was teasing him.

"I want you to lose control," Kaname whispered against his closed lips.

Then Zero felt Kaname's tongue licking his bottom lip. He repressed a moan.

"Come on, Zero," he urged him, pressing his thigh in between Zero's legs.

This time Zero moaned for real. Then his violet eyes snapped open; Kaname had bitten his own lip, and now a little trail of blood lingered on his bottom lip and chin. That was cheating. But it worked, Zero lost it.

He kissed Kaname hungrily, needily, and his hands were all over his body – in his soft long brown hair, under his shirt, on his hips… And he was hard, and he was grinding Kaname roughly.

"Zero," he growled as he pushed him to the ground and immediately loomed over him.

The snow was cold against his burning body. As if realizing this, Kaname pulled him up again, and pushed him against a tree instead. He started undressing him, and Zero didn't resist. When Kaname had also removed his own shirt, he pressed their naked chests together. Zero moaned and kissed him again, battling with his tongue. He was so turned on…

So he didn't resist when Kaname unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down. He was past resisting. His painfully hard cock was exposed, and immediately Kaname grabbed it with his warm hand. Zero moaned again and arched his back. Kaname's other hand was in Zero's hair, and he was kissing his pale neck tenderly as he stroked him.

But suddenly Kaname stopped and turned him around, pulling down his own pants as well. Zero gasped as he glanced behind and saw Kaname's cock. Zero was big; Kaname was even bigger.

"Shh, relax," the brunet pressed himself against Zero's back and encircled his waist with his hand.

With his other hand he stretched Zero's entrance. He kissed the nape of his neck and nuzzled his silver locks to distract him. When he removed his fingers Zero shivered in anticipation. He wanted to resist, but he couldn't. Deep down, he _wanted _this.

"Ah!" he gasped in pain when Kaname slid inside him.

"Shh…" the brunet brought his hand to Zero's cock to pleasure him.

Zero relaxed; the mix of pleasure and pain was just overwhelming. He leaned on the tree with his joined arms as Kaname started moving inside him. He stopped stroking him to place his hands at his hips instead, moving faster, moaning Zero's name.

The silver-haired forgot the pain all together as Kaname hit his prostate repeatedly. His legs felt weak, but Kaname was holding him tightly.

He continued thrusting inside him, and he slid his hand to Zero's member again. Zero was so close; he hadn't experienced anything like this before. He had never thought this much pleasure was possible. His dreams and jerking off in the shower were nothing compared to this.

Kaname suddenly tensed, and came inside Zero. The latter came at the same time. He was certain he would fall if Kaname let go of him. But he didn't, instead he turned him around and helped him put his boxers and jeans back on, almost tenderly. Then Kaname quickly fixed his own pants. Zero, panting, crawled down and lay in the snow, relaxed but still shaking with all the intense sensations. He closed his eyes, suddenly hoping this was just another dream. It would be much less complicated...

But when he opened his eyes again Kaname was still there. He was on top of Zero, actually, his hands on both sides of him. A foreign, warm and ticklish feeling installed itself in Zero's gut, and he realized he was actually glad that Kaname was still here. That it wasn't a dream. That he wasn't alone.

"What did I tell you about lying down in the snow?" Kaname whispered.

The brunet grabbed him and flipped them over, so that Zero was now lying down on him, Kaname's strong arms firmly around his thin body. Zero's head was resting on Kaname's chest. But after a moment he frowned and placed his hands on the ground to lift himself up, just like the other had done before. He stared down into those beautiful brown eyes.

"This is…" he whispered, pulling away completely, "wrong."

Kaname frowned slightly as he sat up and looked at Zero. The latter was now putting his shirt back on, glancing desperately away.

"Why?" Kaname finally asked in a soft voice.

Zero reluctantly glanced down at him. He was still shirtless, and his brown hair was wet because of the snow, clinging to his pale skin. His big dark eyes demanded an answer. His full lips were slightly bruised because of their intense making out. Zero wanted to kiss him again.

Instead he tossed him his black shirt, and then he walked away, not wanting to glance back at Kaname again.

xxx

A few days later the nobles were throwing yet another ball to honour the purebloods. What a joke, Kaname thought. Perhaps it helped them give some kind of meaning to their existence. He was bored as Seiren drove them to the ballroom. He only hoped that Zero would be on hunter duty. Probably, he mused, they seemed to be giving him every single task lately. Not that he stalked Zero or anything – well maybe he did.

But Zero was hostile and aggressively avoiding him every time he discerned his presence. And Kaname didn't want to rush it. He was intrigued by the silver-haired hunter. It was more than just that of course. But Kaname didn't know what it was yet. Actually he was also intrigued by his own feelings. He felt like Zero was a wild animal that could never be tamed. But Kaname wanted to try anyway. He wanted to get closer, to bring his walls down.

"We're here, Kaname-sama," Seiren informed.

"Thank you," he said on an even tone, and got out of the car with Yuki.

They made their way to the wide circular ballroom, and most of the guests were already there. They were all smiles when they saw the Kurans, of course. Kaname kept his cold and serious face on, as always, whereas Yuki smiled back at them. She was very pretty in a strapless pale pink dress. She was getting better at those important events, and even though she said she didn't like the attention, Kaname knew she truly enjoyed it. She was so naive, and she just wanted to be friends with everyone.

As for Kaname he was dressed in a simple and fit black suit. As he behaved and fulfilled his duty as the leader of the vampires, he discretely glanced around the large area to try to find Zero. While some annoying nobles were talking to him and he was only half-listening, he finally spotted the silver-haired hunter. But the latter wasn't looking at him, he was adverting his eyes again. Kaname almost smiled. He reached with his pureblood abilities to discern what Zero's friend was saying.

"Why do you always go on missions without me lately? We're partners, Zero, don't forget it."

Zero glared at his friend sideways, but didn't reply.

He continued, "And don't give me that I can do it on my own bullshit again. One day you'll have a very dangerous mission, too dangerous, you'll go on your own, and you'll miss me, I'm telling you."

"Shut up Kaito," Zero replied.

"Don't be an asshole. I'm just trying to help. I also wanted to ask you something," he hesitated.

"What?"

"You seem… better, lately. I mean, you're less freaky, you take fewer tablets, you know… I was just wondering, how come? You didn't…?"

"No I didn't drink a human's blood," Zero snapped.

"Calm down, calm down, I was just asking, okay?"

"You can't kill me yet, sorry," Zero mocked bitterly.

They went quiet after that. Once more, Kaname used his power to talk directly into Zero's mind.

"_I'd never let anyone kill you."_

Zero's beautiful lavender eyes widened and he stared at him across the room. Kaname just smirked and continued his conversation with the group of nobles as if nothing had happened.

But after that Zero never stopped glaring at him. Just like he used to before, except now it wasn't a hateful glare. It was more of an annoyed glare, really. Kaname ignored it playfully. He danced with Yuki, and then continued some pleasant - note the sarcasm here - conversations with nobles.

After an hour he decided it was time to end this torture. He just wanted to be with Zero so badly. So Kaname excused himself, pretending he needed to breathe some fresh air outside, and that he would be right back. But as he walked out the room he didn't go outside. He made sure to throw an intense glance at Zero, before making his way to another adjacent room – this one much smaller. It was probably a staff room for when the place threw balls for humans. But at the moment it was completely empty. How convenient.

He smirked when he glanced behind him and saw that the sexy silver-haired vampire had followed him. Zero closed the door and looked around the empty room briefly, before resting his eyes on Kaname.

"What do you want from me?" he asked in a low, shaky voice.

Kaname's heart tightened in his chest; he didn't like seeing him like this.

"You know what I want…" he simply said.

"Don't play games with me," Zero hissed, reaching inside his black vest.

But Kaname quickly stepped closer and stopped his movements. He took Zero's hands in his, and locked his eyes with confused lavender ones.

"I'm not playing games."

He slowly, carefully, placed Zero's arms around him. Then he placed his own hands around Zero's thin waist.

"What are you doing?" he whispered.

"Dance with me," Kaname breathed as he leaned even closer, Zero's silver bangs brushing against his own brown hair.

They could hear the music clearly from this room. Kaname started moving and Zero didn't resist him, but didn't put much effort to dance either.

"It's your first dance," he said in understanding.

Zero glanced away and blushed slightly. It was hard to notice, but it was there. And it was cute. The music currently playing was slow. He pulled Zero close and kissed his hair.

The silver-haired hunter finally seemed to relax a little bit in his hold, and he just followed his lead. After a moment, Kaname pulled away slightly and helped Zero remove his vest. He did the same for his own blazer. It seemed it was always like this so far; Kaname had to do everything. Zero wasn't resisting, but he wasn't doing anything either, just like last time. Well, until they had started kissing…

But this time it was different. And not in a good way. Zero really wasn't into it. Well he desired him, Kaname could see it in his eyes, but he wouldn't let himself lose control.

He glanced back at the closed door nervously, and Kaname sighed.

"No one is going to come here," he said reassuringly, trying to pull Zero closer again.

But he stepped back, "I… I have to go back. I can't leave Kaito alone."

Kaname frowned slightly, "After the ball then?"

But he had said something wrong. Zero clenched his fists and glared at him under his bangs.

"I'm not a sex-toy Kuran," he hissed as he picked up his vest, "and certainly not your fuck buddy."

He stormed out of the room, leaving Kaname alone...

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Live for me

Chapter 5

When Zero stormed back in the ball room, he was so pissed that he felt like killing someone. But mostly his anger was directed at himself, with was even more frustrating. He _felt_ something for Kaname, damn it. And it wasn't hate. Not anymore. But he didn't want to be some kind of sex toy for the pureblood.

Glancing around the room, he saw that everything was normal. The vampires were all smiling and enjoying the dance. Only one thing was amiss; he couldn't see Kaito anywhere. It was weird. His partner would never leave from his hunter duty, especially not when Zero had been missing for a few minutes himself.

His attention was disrupted when Kaname entered the room again. He seemed sad and depressed, and he was avoiding Zero's gaze. Of course the nobles didn't notice the difference; Kaname always had this broody and dark aura. But Zero could see there was pain in his eyes. Could Kaname possibly feel guilty about what had happened between them? Zero's heart clenched painfully at the thought, and he realized he didn't want Kaname to feel guilty. He hadn't done anything wrong. Zero had wanted it, too. He felt so confused about all this…

Suddenly he noticed Kaito had come back, but through the back door, and very discreetly. Zero frowned as he glanced at his partner from across the room; something was definitely not right about him. He was walking firmly toward the middle of the dance floor, and where Kaname was.

Zero didn't know what it was. A presentiment, maybe, or just a bad feeling, but he knew whatever force was controlling Kaito wanted Kaname dead. So he made a run for it at the same time that Kaito reached for his gun. He just wanted to push Kaname away, but there was no time. As he reached Kaname he heard the gunshot, and then he realized it had hit him in the chest. He let out a strangled scream; he had never felt this much pain before. Kaito had used an anti-vampire weapon, of course.

Kaname lay him down softly, and Zero looked up at him. He looked determined as he took off his jacket to apply pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding. Only his brown eyes betrayed that he was worried. And Zero remembered what he had said before, _I'd never let anyone kill you. _

Everyone was talking around them. Kaito was near, and he kept saying that he was so sorry, that he had been manipulated. The nobles were shocked that someone had dared attempt to Kaname's life, and Yuki was panicking.

Then Kaname picked him up bridal style. But Zero was too hurt to care about the fact that he was being carried like a girl by Kaname. Actually he felt safe, somehow. The pain left, briefly replaced by a dull numbness, and then nothing.

xxx

"Stay awake, Zero!" Kaname whispered urgently as he carried him outside.

But the silver-haired hunter was already unconscious. He had summoned Seiren by thought, and there she was, already in the driver's seat and waiting. Kaname put Zero down on the back seat and took place at the front. The bullet hadn't touched Zero's heart, he knew that much, so he had a chance to survive. He had to.

"To Zero's apartment," he told her, and immediately she started driving.

Behind them some more hunters had arrived and were beginning to search the place. Kaito had probably called reinforcements. Well good, Kaname thought, if they could catch the culprit, it would be one less problem on his shoulders. But he would interrogate Kaito later. For now he wanted to save Zero. This wasn't entirely selfless though. If someone was after his life, it was better if he didn't go back to the Kuran mansion. It would give him some time to think this over. Who could want to kill him at the moment? It had to be a pureblood, because he had manipulated Kaito. But there were only a few purebloods left.

When they arrived at Zero's apartment Kaname didn't lose any time.

"I don't think we've been followed." He told Seiren quickly. "But search the area just in case and then report to me."

"Understood," she nodded.

He carried Zero inside, unlocking his apartment door with telekinetic powers. The first thing that struck him was how cold it was in the small apartment. As he lay Zero on the bed he removed the jacket that he had secured around his chest to stop the bleeding, and then he ripped off his clothes to take a better look at the wound. He frowned; it wasn't pretty. The skin was already swollen and red around the opened and bloody flesh. Anti-vampire guns were often fatal for normal vampires. Kaname didn't hesitate; he had to use his blood.

He slid his wrist open and let his blood pour in the wound. He slid it again when it healed. He wanted to make sure there was enough of his blood so that the wound could heal. When he was satisfied he went to search Zero's apartment for bandages. He was a hunter, surely he had some first aid kit somewhere. But he didn't find anything. Damn Zero, so careless…

"Kaname-sama," Seiren's voice reached his mind. "Kaito-san is here. Should I let him in?"

"Yes, please," he answered.

The next instant he heard footsteps and then the door opened to a dishevelled and breathless Kaito.

"Is he…" he panted, walking up to Zero's bed. "Is he gonna be okay?"

He made a face as he checked Zero's wound, but he didn't comment. He had most likely seen many bad injuries before.

"I have what it takes to patch him up, in my car, I'll be right back," Kaito said and stormed out of the apartment again.

Well, Kaname thought, at least he was useful. When he came back, they both sat on each side of the bed.

"He's never been hurt that bad before," Kaito admitted. "How does it work, I mean, with a vampire? What should I do?"

"Nothing," Kaname said. "I used my blood. It will do. We'll just bandage it."

Kaito nodded, and Kaname lifted Zero's body up softly. Kaito quickly proceeded to bandage his chest tightly. When he was finished Kaname laid him back down carefully, placing a pillow under his head. Zero was very pale, and his breathing was laboured. When Kaname looked up at Kaito, he realized he was staring at him, confused.

"So, why are you here?"

"He saved me," Kaname said. "It's only normal."

"I don't buy it," he snapped. "You purebloods don't go around giving your blood to random people."

"He's not just a random guy to me," Kaname said, but Kaito still looked confused.

"Explain?"

"Why don't you tell me who gave you the order to kill me instead?"

Kaito stood and brought a hand to his head, as if he had a headache.

"I don't know. He got into my head… It was like he could control and bend my will."

"It was a pureblood, that's for sure. And you said, he?" Kaname asked.

"Yeah, it was a male voice," he nodded.

"But you didn't see him?"

"No," he sighed. "I'm sorry, I wish I had more information. But I don't remember anything from the moment I left the ballroom – his order of course – and to the moment Zero got shot."

"He wiped your memories, smart," Kaname mused. "I need to call my sister, make sure she's safe."

"But after you'll answer my questions?" Kaito asked.

Kaname glared, and Kaito stepped back. He dialled Yuki's number on his cell.

"Onii-sama?"

"Yuki, are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm with Aidou, Rukia and Akatsuki, and Cross put us under hunter protection."

"Perfect. I'm keeping my location secret for now. But you can call me any time."

"All right, I understand. I love you nii-san."

"I love you too."

He hung up. Kaito was still staring at him.

"You're planning on staying here?"

"Yes, is there a problem?" Kaname inquired.

"How did you even know where he lives?" He frowned.

From stalking him…

"I have my ways," he answered instead.

"But… you should leave I mean, Zero hates you."

"Does he now?" the vampire asked calmly.

"Yes."

"Hmm… I wonder why he saved me then."

Kaito's expression was funny; it was a mix of confusion and annoyance as he glanced down at Zero's sleeping form.

"He… acts weird sometimes."

"Oh," Kaname said, amused. "That's a very good explanation."

"I'm still working on it," Kaito snapped.

"You do that."

He clenched his fists. "I know I'm supposed to show you respect cause you're a pureblood and shit, but right now you're starting to piss me off."

"That's a shame."

Kaito's cell rang at that moment, and he answered it angrily.

"What? … Oh, Yagari-sensei, I'm sorry… Yes I'll be right there… I understand… Yeah he's…" Kaito glanced at Kaname hesitantly, than at Zero. "He's gonna be fine… Okay."

He hung up and glared at Kaname, "You're lucky I didn't tell them you're here. But after I talk to them I'll come back, and if you've done anything weird I'll…"

Kaname raised a delicate brown eyebrow, amused. Kaito didn't look amused though.

"Whatever," he muttered then left.

Finally alone with Zero, Kaname brushed his fingers on his burning forehead, and then caressed his soft hair gently.

But he was interrupted again, by Seiren this time.

"May I come in?" She knocked softly.

"Yes," he said, standing.

"No one followed us, but I will continue to guard the area for Kaname-sama's safety," she said.

"Thank you, Seiren," he nodded.

She nodded back, and then she disappeared. Kaname returned by Zero's side. He removed his pants carefully, leaving him in just his boxers. Then he placed his legs under the sheet and blanket, which he brought up to his shoulders. He had a fever; his body was fighting the poison. Kaname's blood would help, that was for sure. He leaned down to kiss Zero's forehead softly.

"Kaname…" he whispered.

The brunet pulled back to look at him. Blurry pale eyes met his. It was surprising that he had woken up so quickly. Then again, Zero had always been a fighter, he thought fondly.

"I'm… so cold," he breathed.

Kaname unbuttoned his shirt and crawled under the sheet next to Zero. He put an arm around his waist, careful not to hurt him. But Zero let out a pained moan.

"Sorry," he said, pulling away.

"N-No it's okay," he whispered, teeth chattering.

Kaname pressed himself closer and rubbed Zero's arm to try to warm him up a little.

"I…"

"Yes?" Kaname whispered.

"I hated you…"

"Hmm," he chuckled lightly, nuzzling Zero's hair, "Past tense, huh? I like that, keep going."

"You being funny now?" he chuckled, and then winced in pain.

Kaname held him tighter, "Shh… go back to sleep."

Zero closed his eyes, and his breathing soon evened. He was still very pale, but at least he no longer had trouble breathing. Kaname was glad, he was certain that the hunter would heal quickly.

xxx

In the evening, Zero woke up feeling very weak, but somewhat better. He felt so warm in his bed, and it wasn't because the heat was magically working again in his apartment. Kaname was pressed against him, and arm around his waist, and his head in the crook of his neck, his lips touching his shoulder.

He reached with his hand hesitantly to brush the soft brown bangs out of his face. Kaname leaned into his touch slightly, his long black eyelashes fluttering. Adorable, Zero thought. And then he realized that, if someone had told him say, a year ago, that one day he would use the word adorable to describe Kuran Kaname, he would've probably killed them. And yet there he was, sleeping by his side, and he didn't feel like moving.

But Kaname chose this moment to wake up. Zero pulled his hand back as sleepy brown eyes opened.

"Hey," the brunet sat up slowly, "how are you feeling?"

"I'm okay," he replied, but when he tried to sit as well he winced in pain.

Kaname helped him. Zero didn't push him away. And he couldn't help but notice they were both wearing only boxers. In spite of it all, he was an eighteen year old male. Damn hormones…

"Do you want to drink my blood?" Kaname offered, his hand lingering on Zero's pale shoulder.

"No," he snapped.

Kaname made a little smile, "Some things never change."

Zero glanced away, and he almost smiled too.

"May I?" Kaname asked softly as he placed his hands around his chest to take off the bandage.

The silver-haired vampire didn't answer, but he lifted his arms to let Kaname have a better access.

"Is Kaito all right?" he asked.

Kaname looked up, "Yes. He doesn't remember anything though."

"Fuck… Damn purebloods," Zero muttered more to himself.

The brunet leaned back and raised a fine brow, amused.

"Uh… sorry," Zero said awkwardly.

Kaname laughed. It was a very low and sexy laugh, and he was just so handsome. Zero realized he had never seen the guy like that before, relaxed, and laughing.

He shook his head slightly to clear his thoughts. Kaname finished undoing the bandage. Sitting cross-legged and leaning closer, he inspected the wound.

"It's almost healed," he said, his long pale fingers brushing Zero's skin softly.

The hunter felt goose bumps rising on his skin – and it wasn't from the cold.

Kaname looked up, "If I gave you my blood, of course, it would become a mere scar…"

Zero snapped out of it and shifted back in the bed, "Stop! What is it with you always wanting to give me your damn blood?"

He got up in frustration, but too fast. He lost his balance and fell… right into Kaname's arms – which only increased his frustration. He tried to push him away, but the brunet held him close.

"To answer your question," he whispered, searching Zero's eyes, but the latter was glancing away desperately. He continued, "I know you crave it, and I know you need it right now. Besides, your reactions are cute," he added teasingly.

This time Zero pulled away. "Fuck you," he said.

But Kaname grabbed his arms and pulled him close again. Zero's skin tingled, his whole being reacting to the physical contact. He glanced down and squeezed his eyes shut. His bangs fell into his face. The truth was, his whole body craved the other's blood intensely.

"I just wanna help," Kaname whispered in his ear.

Zero repressed a moan when he felt Kaname's warm breath on his neck. Despite himself he wrapped his arms around him and held him back tightly. He couldn't help it. The scent of his blood was filling him. But not only that, Kaname's perfume was just as enthralling. And their almost naked bodies pressed against each other reminded him of that other night… that damn night… and how good it had felt.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of," Kaname said softly as he traced circles on Zero's back soothingly.

Zero took a hold of himself, focused and opened lavender eyes, locking them with Kaname's. He was fine, he told himself, he wasn't ashamed because he didn't need any help.

But he was shocked to see that Kaname's reddish brown eyes were soft and gentle.

"Ah, Zero," he sighed, "I know you are strong. You're the strongest person I know. You don't need to prove anything…"

Zero felt his shoulders slouching, and his resolve fading. He brought a trembling hand up to brush Kaname's hair behind his neck. He let himself fall into the lustful temptation. He couldn't help but notice the way Kaname moaned when his lips touched his neck. Zero's fangs pierced the soft skin, letting the delicious, rich blood flow into his mouth. His grip tightened around Kaname's lean body. As always he felt like he was in heaven. But this time there was something more. He craved not only his blood, but his body and even his soul… Like he _wanted_ Kaname himself, all of him. So even when he pulled away he still felt as though he were in a trance, and he licked Kaname's skin until the bite marks were completely healed.

Lustful would have been an understatement to describe Kaname's eyes and expression as they pulled away slowly. But the realization of what had just happened hit the hunter. And also he was hard. They both were.

Zero half-stumbled to the bathroom, closed and locked the door. He leaned on the sink with his hands, panting. But his eyes snapped at the doorknob as he heard it unlock, and Kaname opened it and stepped in. Fucking purebloods, he thought, and their creepy powers.

Kaname stroked Zero's chest with his fingers and smiled. "See, all better."

Zero frowned and gasped when he looked at the mirror. There was nothing. Not even a scar, actually.

"Told you," Kaname smirked. "So, you wanted to take a shower?" He asked as he turned on the water. "It was rude of you not to invite me."

He took off his boxers and Zero swallowed hard, trying not to lower his gaze.

"I never invited you here in the first place. I never asked for your help," he said in a low voice.

Kaname's eyes darkened slightly. "Well I never asked for your help either. So does that make us even?"

He didn't wait for Zero to reply. Instead he stepped in the shower, but Zero grabbed the curtain before he could pull it, and he stepped in next to him, tossing his boxers on the floor.

"You think you can just come here, and use my stuff…" he said angrily.

The brunet pushed him back against the tiled wall and grinded him harshly, rubbing their erections. Zero moaned and closed his eyes, tilting his head back.

Kaname grabbed Zero's cock and started stroking it, the water creating even more friction.

"Just ask me to leave, and I'm gone," he said mockingly.

"Fuck you," he growled.

The brunet smirked, "Maybe later."

Zero let out a frustrated yelp and flipped their positions over, so that he was now pinning the pureblood to the wall. He kissed him roughly, hungrily, and Kaname let him lead. The silver-haired vampire gripped the now wet brown locks with one hand, and slid the other to Kaname's lower back. His skin was so soft, and his cock pressed against Zero's lower stomach made him tremble in anticipation. But Kaname didn't let him take control for very long.

"My turn now," he breathed and inversed their positions again.

Zero leaned on the wall, and Kaname kissed his neck, and then worked his way down his chest. He lingered at his nipples, playing with his tongue a little, making Zero moan. Then he kissed his abs, all the way down to his painfully hard cock. He gasped as Kaname engulfed it in his mouth without warning. Instinctively he entangled his pale fingers in Kaname's hair, and his breathing fastened.

Kaname continued pleasuring him skilfully, until Zero was close to release. But then he stopped, looked up at Zero and smirked. He was about to protest when Kaname got up and turned him around. He pressed himself against Zero's backside, his cock rubbing against his ass.

"You are so hot, Zero," he breathed, and placed a kiss at the nape of his neck.

"Shut up and fuck me already," he whispered.

Kaname laughed, grabbed his butt with his hands and positioned himself against his entrance.

"You are," he said as he slid inside him, making Zero moan loudly, "Such a harsh and selfish lover, you know that?"

"I'm not," Zero said, breathing hard, "your lover."

"Huh, funny, for a moment there, I thought we were having sex…"

Zero half-smiled but didn't reply. He had to contain himself not to scream in pleasure with each of Kaname's thrusts. Suddenly the brunet pulled away, but only so that he could turn him around. Zero gasped as Kaname pulled him up – it seemed as if he weighed nothing – and placed his legs around his thin waist. Then he slid inside him again, holding his hips firmly. Zero found this was more intimidating, being face to face like that. But Kaname seemed consumed in pleasure, and he was so beautiful with his eyes half-closed, his face flustered and his long wet hair slightly curled. Zero surrendered to pleasure as well, putting his arms around the other's neck and letting him take control completely.

A few moments later Kaname came inside him, and letting Zero down he pumped him to release as well. They looked at each other for a few seconds, panting, and then Kaname glanced around and picked up the bottle of shampoo.

"What are you doing?" the hunter asked.

"What does it look like?" Kaname replied.

Zero watched as he cleaned and rinsed his hair, and then he turned to him again. Zero raised a brow, but Kaname smiled and poured more shampoo in his hands, before he started washing his silver hair too. His touch was gentle, almost tender. Zero closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling. Then Kaname moved to the rest of Zero's body, lathering it in soap. After rinsing himself Zero remembered Kaname's words, _you're a selfish lover…_

Without a word he took the cleansing cloth from Kaname's hand and hesitantly brought it to his shoulder to start cleaning him. Kaname looked surprised, but pleased, as Zero washed and massaged his skin. And, well, it wasn't long before they were both hard again…

xxx

Much later, they were resting on Zero's bed, naked, relaxed, and sleepy. Zero was lying on his back, and Kaname was on his side next to him, an arm folded under his head, and his other hand exploring the hunter's body lazily. It was morning again, and their vampire nature made them even sleepier.

"I didn't even hunt tonight," Zero said.

Kaname chuckled, tracing circles on his stomach. "You can survive one day without killing vampires."

"It's been two days," Zero corrected. "Yesterday I couldn't kill any either, with that stupid ball…"

"Oh come on…"

"You don't understand. I never take a day off from my hunter duties."

"You've been shot in the chest, Zero. I think they'll understand."

"But I didn't even need to rest… I mean we fucked all night."

"But that," Kaname said, "they don't need to know."

"…I don't think they'd believe me anyway."

Kaname laughed lightly. He moved his hand up to Zero's hair, caressing it softly.

"Someone is trying to kill you yet you keep smiling and laughing," Zero mused.

The brunet chuckled, "There's _always_ someone trying to kill me. I'm used to it."

"Well that sounds kinda depressing."

"Welcome to my life." Kaname was now brushing his fingers lightly along Zero's side. "But I feel good right now."

Zero went quiet. But he felt warm inside, and, he realized, quite good himself. Except Kaname's fingers were getting lower...

"Stop," he pushed his hand away.

Kaname smiled, "Are you ticklish?"

"No."

"You are," Kaname said before climbing on top of him playfully.

He quickly grabbed Zero's wrists and pinned them over his head with one hand, and with the other he ran his fingers on his side, painfully lightly and getting dangerously lower. There were freakin' limits to being dominated, Zero decided. So he gathered his strength and freed his hands, pushing Kaname away. The latter looked impressed. But then he smiled knowingly.

"You do know it's only thanks to my blood that you are as strong as me right?"

Zero glared, "Oh shut up."

He sat up, Kaname still in his lap, and pulled him into a long and passionate kiss… It looked like they weren't going to sleep yet after all.

TBC

That's right. It's not finished lol. Anyway, guys, I really wanted to say thank you for all the reviews. I really, really appreciate^^


	6. Chapter 6

Live for me

Chapter 6

Zero was bored. For the second night in a row, he was guarding the Kuran mansion with Kaito. Kaname had returned by his sister's side now, and they were under hunter protection. Zero had volunteered, hoping to get some action, maybe even kill that mother fucker pureblood who wanted Kaname dead, probably for some selfish ass reason like absorb the Kuran's blood and gain all of his powers.

The first night, Kaito had been annoying him the whole time with embarrassing questions about Kaname; Why did he save you? Why did _you_ save him in the first place? Why did he spend two days with you at your apartment? What the fuck is going on?

But Zero had answered none of it. It wasn't Kaito's god damn business if his relationship with Kuran had changed from pure hate to this fucked up and intense lust, desire and even affection. No, it was no one's god damn business…

And right now they were both bored and silent as they walked quietly around the house. It was almost morning, and it had been another uneventful night, with no action whatsoever. The crazy killer in Zero was starting to crave some good old bloodshed of level Es, badly.

"All right, it's 4 am, I'm going home," Kaito suddenly said.

"Whatever…"

"You're staying?"

"Yeah."

"You know I have classes…"

"It's okay Kaito just go…"

"You'll be fine?"

"Yeah!" Zero insisted.

Kaito nodded and walked away, taking out his cell phone. He was probably just calling Yagari to report the situation. Well, Zero chuckled to himself, it wouldn't be a very elaborate report; sweet fuck all…

He sighed as he continued wandering around the house. He couldn't feel any enemy vampire nearby. He could only feel Yuki, Aidou and Kaname. Hmm… Kaname. Ah shit, what the hell was going on with him?

Suddenly he felt eyes watching him. But not enemy eyes from the depths of the forest, no, more like gorgeous reddish brown eyes looking down at him from the second floor window. Zero looked back questioningly. Kaname smiled, opened the window, and jumped down graciously, landing right in front of Zero.

"Hey," the brunet said cockily.

"What are you doing? You're supposed to stay in the house."

"Oh please, if anything, you're here to protect Yuki. You know how much of a worrier Cross is. Me? I know how to take care of myself all right."

"Uh-huh… just like at the ball…"

Kaname glared, stepping closer. "Don't provoke me, Zero."

He raised an amused brow. "Why? What are you gonna do, Kaname?"

He knew it drove the brunet crazy when he said his first name in a low, husky voice like that. And it had the desired effect. Kaname wrapped his arms around him tightly, pulling him in a long and passionate kiss.

When Zero pulled away, slightly panting, he glanced at the windows worriedly.

"What?" Kaname whispered, his lips brushing Zero's cheek.

"What if Yuki see us?"

"Hell if I care," Kaname moved his lips to his ear, where he nibbled, licked and played gently with Zero's piercings.

It was driving him crazy, and he couldn't help but grind against Kaname.

"Hmm… Zero," he breathed in his ear.

The silver-haired vampire forced himself to keep his eyes open.

"But… isn't she still… your fiancée?"

"Of course not. You are," he said teasingly.

Zero chuckled. "I didn't know gay marriage was permitted for purebloods. Then again, 'tis true that siblings' marriage is accepted…"

Kaname buried his face in the crook of his neck and with his hands placed on his lower back, crushed their hips together.

"God I want you," Zero breathed.

"Then take me."

Zero pulled away to look into sincere and lustful brown eyes. Well damn, he was serious.

"Not here," Zero whispered.

Kaname nodded and took his hand. He led him to a back door, which could only be opened with a combination. Kaname didn't even try to hide it from him though. Zero felt kinda warm inside at the thought that Kaname trusted him.

They walked down the stairs after Kaname had closed the door. It was very dark, and with human eyes Zero wouldn't have seen a thing. But with his vampire sight he could discern a very creepy place with gothic-like decoration. There were freaking human skulls in this room, and on the walls there were paintings of… religious themes, if you could call a dead and bleeding Christ religious. There was a safe deposit box in the back, and a coffin…

"Very romantic," Zero said.

"Isn't it?" Kaname teased. "And don't worry that coffin is empty…" he added more seriously.

The only other furniture was a large bed, with black and deep red silk sheets. Weird, Zero thought.

"What the hell is this place anyway?"

Kaname chuckled. "It once belonged to Rido, I think… But it's just an unused room at the moment."

Very romantic indeed, Zero thought, slightly disgusted. But the glance full of desire Kaname sent him made him forget all about any disgusted thoughts.

"No one will interrupt us here," the brunet said simply.

"Good enough for me, then," Zero said before wrapping his arms around Kaname and kissing him fiercely.

They moved to the bed, getting rid of all of their clothes in the process. Kaname fell back on the sheets, and Zero climbed on top of him. His entire body was trembling in desire and anticipation; this would be his first time…

He kissed Kaname's god-like body hungrily, tasting the soft and sweet skin of his toned chest and abs. He reached the impressive hardened cock, and, locking eyes with Kaname, started licking it.

"Ahh… Zero!" Kaname moaned loudly, gripping his silver hair.

The sound of his moans turned Zero on even more, if possible. He engulfed as much of Kaname's erection as he could in his smooth and started sucking, making the other vampire go wild with pleasure. Zero liked the feel of Kaname's cock in his mouth, and he liked even more every reaction he was getting from the pureblood.

When he stopped Kaname looked at him expectantly, also shivering in anticipation.

Zero, heart beating really fast, moved to place his own cock in between Kaname's legs. The latter folded and spread them, giving Zero a better access. Zero slid inside of him, and closed his eyes, completely overwhelmed by sensations. The warmth and tightness around him felt so amazing, and it was better than he could have ever imagined.

Suddenly he felt hands pressed on his hips, and he opened lustful lilac eyes, meeting Kaname's. He started moving, following the movement of the brunet's hips and hands at first. But then he went faster, wanting to go at his own pace.

Kaname arched his back, "Zero… Fuck… Ahh…"

This was so exciting for Zero, he liked dominating him. He wanted to make him scream his name. He continued thrusting hard inside Kaname, and at the same time he reached with a hand to stroke his cock.

"Zero, I'm so… close…"

The silver-haired tilted his head back and tensed. Kaname screamed his name as he came. What Zero hadn't expected, though, was that he himself screamed Kaname's name, too. But it didn't matter. It wasn't about his pride anymore. It was about pleasure, for the both of them. Very intense pleasure.

Kaname held him close, still trembling slightly.

"That was amazing. Thank you," he whispered, caressing Zero's hair.

He frowned. "Why are you thanking me?"

"For these past few days. For making me feel so good… so… alive."

Zero's expression softened and he kissed Kaname's chest. Maybe it wasn't just about pleasure after all…

xxx

The next night started off just as uneventful. Kaito was sitting on the porch, unloading and reloading his gun, and Zero was standing with his hands in his pockets, having just come back from a walk around the house.

Suddenly he felt a presence. But it wasn't an enemy, it was Kaname's servant, Seiren.

"Zero-san, Kaname-sama wishes to talk with you."

Talk, Zero thought, amused, of course.

"I will replace you on the meantime. He is in his private library, hallway on your left, second door on the right," she explained.

What was this house, Zero wondered, a god damn labyrinth?

"What does he want to talk about?" Kaito asked, frowning.

Zero ignored him and walked in the house. Seiren could deal with Kaito, and feed him some more bullshit. Zero felt kind of bad about lying to his hunter partner, but what could he say? Hey Kaito, you know Kuran Kaname, well, I'm kinda his fuck buddy now.

It might be awkward…

Zero could faintly hear Aidou and Yuki's voices coming from a room upstairs, they were probably studying. As he made his way to the room Seiren had indicated, he heard instrumental music, more precisely violin.

The door was slightly open, so Zero pushed it softly. Kaname was sitting in a very comfortable looking computer chair, a book open on his lap. The music was coming from a stereo system on the wall. The rest of the room was filled with book shelves.

Kaname looked up at him and smiled. He closed his book and put it on the desk.

"Close the door," he said.

Zero nodded and did as he was told. In the song more instruments added to the violin, and it sounded a lot like Celtic music actually. It was very beautiful.

Kaname misunderstood his concentration on the music. He leaned toward the stereo system as if to stop it.

"No, leave it," Zero said.

Kaname stopped his movements and looked back at him instead. He smiled appreciatively when Zero took off his jacket to put it on the door handle.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Zero asked teasingly, as he replaced his shirt.

It was v-neck, and dark blue with small violet lines at the collar and short sleeves. It was kind of tight, too. A new shirt that he had bought recently, thinking that maybe Kaname would like it. The sales lady had told him it made his eyes stand out beautifully.

Zero felt foolish.

"Talk, huh?" Kaname teased. "Right. I needed to tell you that… You and Kaito are doing a great job. Yuki told me she felt safer knowing you're out there."

Zero smiled and went to put his hands down on the desk, looking straight into Kaname's eyes.

"And?"

"And," Kaname continued, leaning forward in his seat, "I also wanted to say that it is very, very hard for me to concentrate on my readings when I know your sexy self is wandering around my house…"

Zero chuckled and glanced down at the book.

"Dostoevsky. In Russian." Zero looked back at Kaname. "Are you trying to show off or something?"

"Maybe," he made a little amused smile.

"Hmm… and tell me why, Kaname, is it so _hard_ to concentrate exactly?" he leaned even closer on the desk.

Kaname looked at his lips, then back at his eyes. "Because, Zero, I cannot stop thinking about you. I can't take you off my mind… Hmm…"

Zero kissed him softly, and then he literally climbed on the desk on his knees. He entangled his fingers in long brown hair and deepened the kiss, battling with Kaname's tongue playfully.

The violin melody was filling Zero's head. It made him feel even more like he was in some sort of passionate trance. He moaned in the kiss as Kaname got up and pulled him into his arms, making a few books and documents fall off the desk in the process. They fell back in the chair, almost making it fall. Kaname helped him out of his shirt, and then Zero did likewise with the brunet's black shirt. Their pants and boxers soon followed the pile on the floor.

Kaname pulled him close again, stroking his back with his hands. They kissed, and Kaname's hands moved to Zero's hips.

"Ride me," he ordered.

Zero didn't want to obey his orders. He didn't want to be dominated all the time. But somehow – maybe it was the passionate yet tender look in Kaname's deep brown eyes – he complied anyway, telling himself it would be his turn to dominate again soon.

He put his arms around Kaname's neck, and lowered himself, feeling Kaname's cock fill him entirely. The brunet's hands were still firmly on his hips, and they started moving together.

Soon they were a mess; flustered, panting, trembling and moaning. Their eyes were locked, and Zero just couldn't look away from Kaname's beautiful face. He realized, he didn't really mind if Kaname was in control after all. He kinda liked it, and he felt good knowing that Kaname desired him so much. He entangled his long, pale fingers in messy brown locks.

"Zero I…" Kaname moaned, but didn't finish his sentence.

"Yes?" Zero asked, panting.

The brunet silenced him by stroking his painfully hard member. Zero tilted his head back, lost in all this pleasure, all those sensations.

"Zero, I… I love you," Kaname said as they came together.

For a moment Zero stayed still. He wouldn't have moved at all, if Kaname hadn't pulled him close to hug him fiercely.

"I love you," he repeated, kissing his neck.

Zero finally found his voice. "Don't… don't say that."

"I don't care if you don't say it back Zero. I mean it. I just wanted to tell you…"

Zero pulled away and started putting his clothes back on quickly. Kaname stayed silent, but he was watching him with sad eyes.

"You don't believe me," he finally said.

Zero had already finished getting dressed. He glared at Kaname.

"You can't say stuff like that. Not to me."

He stormed out of the room, forgetting his jacket behind.

On his way out, he came across Yuki.

"Oh, hi Zero, how are you?"

"Not now Yuki. I'm sorry," he said in a low, threatening voice, and stormed out of the house.

Kaname couldn't love him, he thought angrily as he walked deep in the woods. Seiren and Kaito had looked at him curiously, but hadn't tried to stop him.

He finally stopped walking when he figured he was far enough from the house. He leaned against a tree and let himself crawl to the cold ground.

Kaname had just been saying nonsense. Love was something else entirely. Zero had loved his twin brother, Ichiru. He still thought about him everyday, and he would forever be in his heart.

What he had with Kaname wasn't love. It was just a fucked up physical attraction.

Or was it?

Why was Zero thinking about Kaname all the time then? Why did he want to be in his arms at night? Why did he want to protect him from other purebloods who could threaten his life?

He put his head in his hands, confused.

There was also another question. Why was he so afraid that he had just hurt Kaname's feelings, and why did he want nothing more than go back to him..?

That's when he felt it. A pureblood. And it wasn't a Kuran.

Fuck, he cursed inwardly. He had let his guard down.

He got up quickly and took out his gun, scanning his surroundings. He was close, and he was powerful, the scent of his blood similar to Kaname's, yet so different.

Well, Zero wouldn't let him get into his head like he had done with Kaito, that was for sure…

xxx

Kaname's feelings were a mix of sadness and resignation as he put his clothes back on. He had expected the hunter to react like that, but he still felt sad about it. He had truly meant it. His feelings for Zero had grown into something so strong that it was overwhelming. But Zero's walls were harder than that to bring down, he supposed.

He went outside through a side door, not bothering to tell anyone where he was going. He just needed to breathe some air, and he figured he might as well do a little investigation of his own. He had thought a lot about who his new pureblood rival could be the past few days. And he had come up with a few suspects. But one in particular stood out.

It was an old – extremely old – friend, if you could call him a friend. His name was Taruki Sayo. He had gone to a peaceful slumber at the same time as Kaname. But he had been the kind who wishes to lead. He hadn't been too happy with the decision to help the hunters, all those years ago. And, he had always been extremely jealous and envious of Kaname.

Yes, he thought, it was time to pay this old friend a little visit, see if he was still asleep. But he doubted it. Taruki had always been an expert at manipulating people. So it would make sense that for his first attempt at killing Kaname, he used that skill on someone capable of harming him, like Kaito. Of course, all purebloods had this ability, but only a few used it. Kaname didn't use it. He found obtaining what one wants most by bending other people's wills utterly disgraceful.

So he went past the cemetery, and to an old seemingly abandoned house. Taruki was old-fashioned, and as a creature of the night had wanted to lie near the cemetery. The house wouldn't be completely abandoned though. There would be a guardian. There was always a guardian. To make sure no one disturbed the sleep of the monster, of course. A family doomed, generation after generation, to guard a particular place, always in fear that if the vampire awoke, his fury would be unleashed on them.

Question was, if Taruki was indeed awake, was the guardian, or his family, still alive? Most likely not.

Kaname explored the surroundings of the house carefully. But he couldn't sense anything, not even the slightest glimpse of a presence. His acute senses never lied, but he decided to explore the old decrepit house anyway.

He kicked the door open more than easily, and the first thing he smelled, more than saw, was a dead human body, completely drained of his blood. So he had the answer to his questions right there. Except, of course, who had awakened him?

He continued his search, and sure enough, in the basement – he jumped rather than walked down the rotten stairs – there were three dead bodies. Noble vampires this time. Kaname even recognized them from the balls and events. They had been suck-ups to him and Yuki just like almost all the other nobles, truly dead jealous of their unfair powers and status in the vampire society.

But still, he felt bad for them. Waking a pureblood was _never_ a good idea. It was pretty much suicide. These guys were young and naive, they had probably hoped Taruki would keep them by his side, grateful and protective, and that they would all happily destroy the Kurans together. Yes, very naive.

Kaname sighed as he glanced at the large marble coffin, recently opened and empty.

Now he needed to find Taruki and deal with him before he could cause any more trouble…

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Live for me

Chapter 7

Zero jumped out of his skin as the male pureblood appeared right before him. He hadn't even felt him approaching. Despite himself he took a few steps back. He pointed his bloody rose firmly at him.

But the vampire smirked mockingly. He was slightly shorter than Zero. His hair was long and golden blond, his face handsome, and his body muscular but lean. Actually his appearance would have been pleasant if it weren't from the look into his dark eyes. They seemed mad, and yet calculating, cold, and mocking. Zero pulled the trigger. He wasn't like one of those heroes trying to talk, negociate, get to know each other, maybe even become friends… No. He could smell the blood of humans all over this guy. He needed to die.

But to Zero's horror nothing happened. For the simple reason that his fingers hadn't moved. He watched, horrified, as his gun was pulled from his hand by an invisible force, and thrown away to the ground. Zero lowered his arm. He didn't try to run and pick up his weapon. He knew it was useless - for now anyway…

"Kiryu Zero," the other said in a low, sultry voice.

Zero clenched his fists as he glared into eyes so dark they seemed black. He wouldn't let his gaze falter, and neither would he let him get into his mind.

He smiled, "Kaname has good taste."

Zero frowned. Could that guy read his mind? Most likely. He couldn't possibly have seen them; with Kaname they would have detected his presence immediately.

The blond pureblood was thoughtful. "I won't drink your blood now. I need you alive, until I destroy Kuran anyway."

Zero growled and delivered a powerful kick. The pureblood stopped it with his wrist and didn't even flinch. Zero continued trying to hit him, with his fists, with his feet, he tried every technique he knew.

"You're amusing," the other said.

Zero glared at him with murderous intent. Like hell he was gonna let that asshole turn him into a fucking damsel in distress for Kuran to save. No fucking way.

He suddenly understood why the other was defending himself so efficiently. He could _see_ Zero's attacks in his mind before he even moved. He smirked and started attacking again. But this time he was letting his body move on its own, completely improvising, with his mind blank. He was a natural at fighting; he didn't even need to think.

The pureblood was taken by surprise. He had clearly underestimated Zero. He gasped and let out a strangled scream of pain as he received two particularly nasty kicks to the stomach, and he was sent flying to the ground, his head hitting a large branch.

As he was growling in a mix of pain and rage, Zero jumped to his gun. But when he reached it, a foot crushed his hand harshly. Zero looked up. A zombie-looking noble vampire was glancing down at him. Well, zero sure hadn't seen this one coming. And, Zero realized, annoyed, he wasn't alone. He could feel several vampires approaching now, probably six or seven, he couldn't be sure. There was no time to lose.

He used his other hand to grab his opponent's ankle, and gathering his strength he pulled harshly. The vampire fell on his back. But Zero was too late. The others had caught up, and taken advantage of his vulnerability. Two strong vampires pinned down his legs, so he couldn't get up, and another one put his foot on his back, crushing him to the cold ground. He struggled, but it was no use.

When he looked up, the pureblood was looking down at him intensely, rubbing the back of his head.

"This one is too hard for me to control," he muttered more to himself, then glanced beside him at another noble vampire, who was carrying a sword.

This one wasn't zombie-like at all, though. Maybe, Zero thought, he was following that guy's orders of his own free will. What a loser.

"Knock him out," the pureblood ordered.

The noble nodded and looked down at Zero in disgust.

"You're a friend of Kuran, right? You're trash. I can't wait to personally rip your pretty face off and slaughter you when this is all over," he said as he took his sword out of its sheath. "But for now, orders are orders."

Zero tried to struggle again, but the foot on his back crushed him even more. He couldn't even breathe properly.

The noble turned the sword around, and hit the back of Zero's head with the hilt roughly.

He felt a tingling numbness, then his lilac eyes closed, and then nothing.

xxx

Kaname went to the Hunters Association first. He needed to report what he had just seen, and also ask them if they had discovered more information on this case.

He met with Yagari in his office.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Kuran?" He asked with a clear hint of mockery in his voice.

He went straight to the point. "The pureblood who tried to kill me by controlling Kaito is Taruki Sayo, a very ancient vampire who has recently been awakened."

Yagari leaned forward, putting his joined hands on his desk. He was suddenly looking dead serious.

"How do you know this?"

"I have my ways. I don't need to explain myself to you. But I do want to help catching him."

Yagari frowned. "How do I know if I can trust you on this?"

"Look," Kaname snapped, annoyed. "I just came here to give the information I have. In return, I'd like you to tell me the information you hunters have so far."

He sighed, resigned. "Not much. But there have been a lot of people missing lately…"

"Probably Taruki's followers bringing him humans to feed him…"

"Yeah I didn't have much hope for them to be still alive…"

"Do you have any idea where he might be?"

"No," he sighed again. "I have a group of hunters searching the area of town where most disappearances occurred. But they haven't got anything yet."

Kaname nodded slowly. "Tell them to search the biggest houses. The beautiful, rich ones. Us purebloods tend to have a taste for luxury."

"Thanks for the tip," he said mockingly.

"If you find anything else, just call Kaito or Zero, and they'll inform me."

"Only if you do the same."

"I will," Kaname assured him.

When he got back home in the early, greyish morning, Kaito and Zero were already gone.

Aidou and Yuki greeted him when he stepped in the house.

"Kaname-sama! We were worried," Aidou said.

"I was just doing a little investigation of my own."

"Ruka and Akatsuki are also searching. They said they would come back here this evening to tell us if they found anything new," Aidou explained.

Kaname only hoped they wouldn't get under Taruki's mind control abilities. But he didn't voice his fears. He didn't want to worry Yuki and Aidou uselessly.

"Onii-san, I got 8 on 10 in my math exam today!" Yuki suddenly exclaimed.

"That's great, Yuki," he smiled.

"She's improving a lot lately," Aidou said.

Yuki wouldn't stand a chance if other purebloods – or even nobles – targeted her. She was still so young. That was why Kaname had to protect her.

After some more little talk, they all went to sleep.

But Kaname couldn't sleep at all. He kept tossing and turning in his large and too empty bed, thinking about Zero, and wishing he could be there with him, sleeping in his arms…

He gave up trying to sleep in the late afternoon and he went outside to wait for Zero and Kaito. They usually arrived around that time. He wanted to fill them in with the information he had, and maybe bring them along to go and try to find their enemy.

And, he really needed to see Zero.

But when Kaito arrived a few minutes later, he was alone. And he looked panicked. Kaname frowned and walked up to him.

"What's going on?"

"Yesterday I thought Zero had left earlier than me, I mean he looked pissed and all after your talk or whatever… So I thought he went home. But…"

Kaname's heart sank when Kaito showed him the two things he had been clutching in his hands; Zero's dark blue t-shirt, and his bloody rose.

"I found this just now, on my way here." Kaito said, voice trembling slightly. "And he's not here today, so…"

Kaname's mind went blank with rage. Whatever Taruki had done, he would pay, big time. He'd had the intention of maybe talking to him, and see if he could cure his madness, but not anymore. Now Taruki was just not playing fair.

"I understand why he left the gun," Kaito said, "but why his shirt?"

"To mock me," Kaname said in a low voice. "Kaito, just leave it in my house. But bring the gun. We're going to kill the pureblood who did this."

Kaito nodded, looking slightly confused, but did as he was told anyway. When he came back though, Aidou and Yuki had followed him. Kaname could also feel Ruka and Akatsuki approaching from the forest.

"We want to come too," Aidou said firmly.

"Yes," Yuki agreed. "And I'm not asking for permission."

"You two will just get in my way," Kaname sighed. "I appreciate but…"

"Kaname-same," Ruka's voice said, and Kaname turned around to face her and Akatsuki. "We believe we've found the enemy."

Kaname locked eyes with her, hopeful.

"A wealthy human family has been murdered. Even the children. Their bodies, drained of their blood, were found by the human cops in the trash of a deserted alley," she explained, anger clear in her voice. "It is a disgrace to us vampires, that a pureblood acts like this."

"How do you know it's not the work of level Es?" Kaito asked.

"The alley in question is almost right behind the family's house," Akatsuki explained. "And the cops who tried to get in were murdered as well. The pureblood is not trying to hide."

Of course, Kaname thought, Taruki wanted him to go to him directly – and to his death. But the pretentious vampire would be the one to die…

"The cops shouldn't get involved!" Kaito exclaimed. "It's a job for hunters."

"Don't worry," Ruka replied, "a group of hunters are there now, encircling the house. But we told them to wait."

"Some of the nobles in there are being brainwashed," Akatsuki added.

"How many?" Kaname asked.

"There are about thirty vampires in the house," Akatsuki answered. "But I can't say how many are being controlled."

"And how many hunters?" Kaito asked.

"There were six when we left," Ruka said.

"Damn it," Kaito muttered, "we're outnumbered…"

"Your mathematics impresses me," Aidou chuckled.

Kaito whipped his head and glared at him. "You, blondie, stay out of this."

"Let's go," Kaname said, and everyone went quiet. "Yuki, I'd prefer if you stayed here. But if you want to come, it's your choice."

"I'm coming," Yuki said without hesitating.

She went back inside to get her artemis. When she returned, Aidou glanced at Kaname.

"Don't worry," he said, "I'll protect her."

Kaname nodded slightly, thankful. Yuki started rambling on the fact that she didn't need any protection, but they ignored her.

"We'll lead the way," Akatsuki said simply. "It's not that far."

The group of five vampires and one hunter started walking at a fast pace, following Akatsuki and Ruka, through the forests and then the village.

Zero was still alive, Kaname was sure of it. That idiot Taruki would have read his mind, and found out just how close they were, and now he probably wanted to make things theatrical.

But what he probably wouldn't expect, and what Kaname was counting on, was that Zero was extremely strong. And so was his will; Taruki would never be able to control his mind.

But still, Kaname's heart squeezed painfully at the thought of Zero being held captive. He clenched his fists as he walked; Taruki had no idea what he'd just gotten himself into. Kaname was incredibly strong, even for a pureblood, and he didn't like when someone pissed him off like that. He would show no mercy.

xxx

When Zero woke up he felt a sharp pain at the back of his head. He could feel the dried blood sticking to his hair. But he couldn't touch it with his hands; they were tied up. Handcuffed, actually, to the headboard of the bed in which he was lying. It was a very fancy bed, with a soft and furry ivory blanket on it, and a solid wood base and headboard. He knew it was solid, because if he tried to break it by pulling with the handcuffs, it didn't work. But he tried over and over again anyway. There was nothing else he could do. The room was empty, the shades pulled down and the door closed. He could feel vampires in the house, but they sure as hell wouldn't come to his help. He recognized the blond pureblood's presence amongst them, as well as the sword guy douche bag willingly working for him.

But all his efforts only harmed him more in the end, and he stopped because his wrists were all bloody and hurt like a bitch. Fucking pureblood asshole, he thought angrily.

He realized he was shirtless. And it was kind of cold in there. Why had they taken off his shirt anyway? Assholes. Well, at least he still had his pants on.

A couple minutes later, he smelled human blood nearby. He frowned as he heard their screams, and the laughter of vampires. He struggled again to free himself. This was so damn frustrating! He was a hunter, damn it, he wanted to go protect those people…

But the screams faded, and stopped completely. It was already too late for them.

Zero jumped slightly when he heard the doorknob being turned. The pureblood stepped in, smiling. Zero saw glimpses of some other vampires in the house, and human bodies on the floor, before the door was closed again.

"You're already awake," he said, pleased, as he came to sit on the bed next to Zero.

The latter tried to free himself again, freaked out by the blond's proximity. But the pureblood, who looked amused by all this, simply glanced at the handcuffs, and they became tighter, crushing Zero's wrists.

Zero grinded his teeth, repressing a pained scream. He would not give the asshole the satisfaction. Instead he glared at those creepy dark eyes, showing him he wasn't scared in the slightest.

"I can see why Kuran likes to dominate you. Your rebellious attitude is very exciting." He said, and to Zero's horror he started running his fingers on his exposed neck and chest.

He twisted his body away, and quickly lifting one leg, he kicked him hard in the stomach, pushing him off the bed. When the blond got back up to his feet, clutching his stomach in pain, his smile was gone.

"I guess my rebellious attitude isn't that exciting after all, huh?" Zero muttered as he looked at the other in disgust.

But his stupid smile returned, and he slowly walked around the bed, placing himself at the other end, out of Zero's reach.

"Hmm, maybe I should do something about your legs then."

Zero instinctively curled up, bringing his legs closer to his body.

But the pureblood smirked, and in one incredibly quick movement he grabbed his right leg, lay it down and crushed his tibia, breaking the bone.

This time Zero couldn't repress a loud scream of pain. He brought his other leg even closer, and desperately tried to free himself. But it was no use; his wrists were so crushed that he could barely feel his hands.

The blond did the same thing to his left leg, and Zero screamed again. He could hear some of the vampires outside the room laughing.

Immobilized by pain, Zero couldn't move when the blond vampire unbuttoned his jeans. He moaned in pain when he took them off, roughly hurting his legs even more in the process. He did the same with his boxers.

Panting and trembling, Zero looked up at the vampire looming over him. He was climbing on top of him, and getting dangerously close to his neck.

Zero spat in his face. If the fucker wanted to suck him dry, at least he would make sure he didn't have a good time doing it.

The blond wiped it away angrily, and then he turned Zero's face to the side roughly.

"Hmm… you have so much of Kaname's blood in you," he said as he leaned even closer to his neck, breathing in his scent.

He bit him roughly and started drinking hungrily. Zero didn't know how long it lasted. All he knew was that this asshole was drinking away his blood and his sanity at the same time.

He felt so ashamed, naked, tied up, his legs broken, and being sucked dry like this… By a god damn pureblood vampire. Fuck, Zero thought, squeezing his eyes shut, he didn't want to die like this. Not like this…

But then the vampire stopped. He pulled away, licking his lips lustfully.

"I'll have to thank Kaname for this little appetizer," he chuckled.

"Asshole," Zero said, gathering what little strength he had left. "You're jealous of him, aren't you?"

The dark eyes narrowed, and he pulled away, only to glance down at Zero's crotch. The latter tried to keep his legs closed, but the blond smirked and spread them apart easily. Zero nearly passed out at the pain in his legs. But maybe passing out would have been better than this. And he had thought it wasn't possible to be more humiliated...

He let out a strangled yelp when the pureblood penetrated him roughly. He was smaller than Kaname, but it didn't matter. It hurt like hell. He wasn't prepared at all, he was scared, humiliated and tensed, and the other was hurting him deliberately.

He kept thrusting inside Zero as hard as he could, moaning and grunting at the same time. Zero bit his lip, trying to swallow the tears threatening to fall.

Thankfully the pureblood came fast. Maybe it was his fantasy to rape tied up and injured people. What a stupid, disgusting asshole, Zero thought. He felt like throwing up when he slid out of him.

And then that mother fucker tried to humiliate him even further! He tried to enter his mind and control him, like he was doing with those other nobles.

But Zero just glared at him with all the murderous intent he had inside him – and that was a lot, especially after what had just happened. The pureblood actually stepped away from the bed.

"Even after all this, your will is still so strong," the pureblood mused, impressed.

"I'm not a fucking puppet," Zero hissed.

"Well," he replied thoughtfully, fixing his pants, "I would have loved Kaname to see you become my slave. But this will have to do."

He got out of the room, closed and locked the door, and then Zero heard him walk away. But it was the last thing he heard, because his eyes closed, and, the last of his strength abandoning him, he drifted to unconsciousness again.

TBC

A/N: Ah such drama... sorry about the cliffhanger guys. But have no fear you know i update fast! Thanks for the reviews i appreciate^^ see ya next time


	8. Chapter 8

Live for me

Chapter 8

When Kaname and the others finally arrived to the huge three story mansion Taruki had chosen, they were too late for the hunters. It appeared some of the nobles had decided to provoke a fight to get rid of them, right there on the front yard. But it had cost some of them their lives; eight vampires were down, killed by anti vampire weapons. But the little group of hunters were also dead. Kaito went to check their pulse, but he cursed, and shook his head sadly.

It was night now. The moon was full and the house was slightly illuminated, but they couldn't see anything inside. The blinds and curtains were all pulled down. But Kaname could feel all the vampires in there. And unlike Akatsuki or Ruka, he knew which ones were under Taruki's mind control powers.

He smirked. "This will be easier than I thought."

The others looked at him in confusion, but made no comments. They were probably doubtful, but afraid to say it.

Well, Kaname thought, it was time to show off his powers a little…

He went to open the front door. It was locked. He broke it open roughly and easily. If Taruki wanted theatrical, well, Kaname would give him theatrical.

He stormed inside, the five others following him more hesitantly. Fifteen noble vampires or so were waiting for them, ready to attack.

But Kaname raised a hand and immediately the enemies stopped short. He concentrated, and pushed away Taruki's influence on them, clearing their minds. Well, actually he did this on ten vampires. After that, they looked confused and scared, and backed off. The few others were following Taruki as a leader of their own will and wished to destroy Kaname, so they made their move.

But Kaito aimed and shot one down, Yuki raised her weapon, Aidou staying close to her, and Ruka and Akatsuki also fought to defend Kaname.

Letting his friends fight for now, Kaname concentrated and detected Taruki's presence, all the way up to the third floor, two nobles with him.

But first, he needed to find Zero. His acute senses caught the familiar scent and presence in a room at the back, on the first floor.

He hurried and made his way there. He pushed the door opened, again breaking the lock easily.

The sight before him made him want to yell in pure anger and go kill Taruki right now. But he needed to stay calm. It wasn't easy, though, when the man he loved had evidently been hurt, raped and almost drained of his blood.

First he broke the handcuffs, again by telekinetic power. Zero's limp arms fell on the bed. Kaname caressed one of his hands, frowning. It was cold and greyish, and his wrists were badly crushed. But his blood would heal that. There was no time to lose.

Next he needed to take care of his legs. The best thing to do was replacing his bones, and then his blood would do the rest. He sighed as he placed his hands on one of his calves; this would hurt the hunter…

Zero moaned and his lavender eyes opened. "Kaname?" A flash of relief passed through his eyes, but then he looked scared again as he saw that he was holding his swollen leg.

"No," he moaned in fear.

"Shh it's okay, I'll fix it," Kaname said, locking eyes with him.

Zero nodded and closed his eyes. Kaname, with one movement of his hands, placed the broken bone back together. Zero paled even more, and let out a rasp moan. But he looked determined as Kaname placed his hands on the other leg. He replaced this one too, and Zero tilted his head back and screamed in pain.

"It's over now." Kaname quickly sat beside him and softly pulled him up in a sitting embrace, encircling his waist with a strong arm. "It's over baby drink now, hurry up…"

For the first time, Zero didn't argue with him. He bit his neck softly and drank quickly. Kaname was rubbing his back soothingly, and when he brought a hand to his hair he frowned. He had been hurt there too. He caressed the silver locks softly, removing the dried blood with his fingers.

When Zero pulled away he locked his beautiful amethyst eyes with his.

"Thanks," he whispered.

Kaname simply nodded. He wanted nothing more than hold him tight, but there was no time for that right now. And Zero understood that too. He looked down at his hands. They were healed, only some scars lingering on his wrists. He closed and opened his fists, and then, satisfied, he tried to get up. Kaname put a hand on his shoulder to steady him. But he was fine. Kaname's blood had healed his legs completely.

He quickly put his boxers and jeans back on. "Let's go," he said darkly, before walking out of the room.

Kaname followed him, and quickly took in their friends' situation. Kaito was now fighting with his fists, the vampires too fast for him to use his gun. But he seemed fine. Most enemy vampires were down actually. Thing was, some of the ones Kaname had freed from Taruki's hold were fighting now. Which meant they were most likely being controlled again. At least some of them had evidently run away. But damn these idiots, Kaname thought, why hadn't they run away with the others while they could?

Yuki and Aidou were backing off in a corner, and Ruka and Akatsuki each had an opponent.

Zero didn't lose any time, he joined in the fight next to Kaito. When the latter noticed him, he quickly shoved him his bloody rose.

Kaname was about to use his powers to counter the mind control of Taruki again. But he didn't even have the time. He watched, amazed, as Zero kicked his nearest opponent and shot him. Then he quickly shot Kaito's opponent, Ruka's and Akatsuki's respective opponents right after, and then the vampires threatening Yuki and Aidou.

Yuki gasped when they fell down in front of her. "But they were being manipulated!"

"Not my fucking problem," Zero said in an ice-cold voice.

Yuki went quiet.

Ruka sighed. "They should've run away when they had the chance, anyway. They were hesitating, so maybe they would've followed Taruki in the end."

Kaname suddenly whipped his head around, and ran to the backyard. Zero was following right behind; he had felt it too. Taruki had jumped from the third floor, and he was running away, his two noble vampire followers right behind him.

Kaname and Zero were running full speed. Taruki probably wanted to escape from them, and come up with a better strategy to defeat his rival. Well though luck; Kaname wasn't letting him get away. Especially not after everything he had done to Zero.

The hunter suddenly raised his gun and shot. He missed, but not from much; he got the noble who was carrying a sword in the left arm. Kaname heard the vampire scream in pain. It slowed him down a little.

But they were pretty fast. It would be too long to catch up to them like this, Kaname thought. He focused, weighing his options. He waited until they had reached the familiar forest grounds. Then, he used his powers to make trees suddenly fall in front of them, just to make sure they would be significantly slowed down. Good old trick.

It worked. The three vampires countered the trees and kept running, but it had given Kaname and Zero an advantage.

Zero raised his gun again, and shot the same one as before, in the right arm this time. Kaname thought that maybe he hadn't missed after all.

This time the noble vampire fell to the ground, grunting in pain. When they reached him Kaname kept running, but Zero stopped.

Zero looked down at the vampire cruelly.

"I wonder how you're gonna slaughter me now, huh?"

"Please," he begged in fear.

Zero, still pointing his gun at his chest, leaned down to pull the katana out of its sheath. Now he was shirtless, had a gun in one hand, and a sword in the other. He either looked bad ass, or ridiculous, he couldn't decide.

But more importantly, he was giving in his cold and heartless hunter nature. And this guy was on his list.

"How do you want to die? Not that it changes anything," he shrugged cruelly. "I'll make it painful either way."

"Please," he begged again.

"Wrong answer," Zero mocked.

He shot him in the chest, and immediately he started running after Kaname and the two others.

They had reached a river and had stopped there apparently, Kaname and the other pureblood having a staring contest. Zero stopped by Kaname's side, and sent him a questioning glance. But he just continued glaring at the blond vampire, who was standing a few meters away.

"Let me guess," Kaname finally spoke, "You were finally awakened, and when you realized I had been awakened before you, and was now the leader of the vampires, you decided hey, why not kill him and take his place, sounds like fun."

"Don't get too cocky, Kuran," the other glared just as intensely. "I just don't like the way you rule. Cooperation with humans… you disgust me."

"Oh," Kaname raised a brow, "maybe you'll let me guess again. You would prefer killing all the humans, and then being the leader of a world filled with noble vampires kissing your ass all the time?"

"You don't deserve your place," he hissed, and there was so much hatred and rage emanating from him that the noble vampire beside him stepped away. "What did you do to deserve the title of leader of the vampires, huh? Nothing."

"And what did you do, Taruki? Brainwashing nobles, hmm… that sure will look good on your résumé."

Zero decided to make his move. He was getting tired of that talking bullshit. Stupid purebloods, with all their manners. More like bitching, Zero thought. But still, he decided to let Kaname handle the other pureblood – for now anyway. So instead he shot the noble vampire, aiming at his chest. But that fucker had anticipated it, and threw himself on the ground. Zero missed. And the vampire got back up and literally jumped on him. Zero shot again, but didn't have time to aim, and got him in the shoulder.

The vampire screamed in pain, but that didn't stop him. He kicked Zero's arm, making him drop his sword. Then he jumped on his back and, putting his arm around his neck, tried to strangle him.

On the meantime Kaname had also made his move. He approached Taruki so quickly that in a split second he was right in front of him. He hit his chest with his palm, and powerfully shoved him to the ground. He raised his hand again, this time ready to strike at his heart. But his opponent rolled on the ground, escaping him. He got back up, glaring at Kaname menacingly.

"It was fun raping your boyfriend, you know," he pointed at Zero, who was still struggling with the other vampire. "He was so pretty to look at, when I had my cock up his ass."

Kaname clenched his fists, but forced himself to keep a calm face.

"Trying to make me madden in rage by tainting the one I love. That is so cliché. And very, very low."

He could tell his cold and calm threatening voice was scaring the other. Well good. He glanced behind him at Zero. He had finally pushed his opponent away roughly, and had shot him with his bloody rose repeatedly, killing him on the spot.

Kaname used his powers to summon the sword that lay uselessly on the ground. He turned back to Taruki, and raised the sword. The blond vampire was stepping back, his feet now in the ice-cold water of the river. He looked scared and resigned. Kaname swung the blade, prepared to slaughter the other.

But it didn't happen. Kaname's brown eyes widened in shock as the sword slipped from his hand to land in Taruki's open hand instead. He had been tricked; his opponent hadn't been scared at all, he had been concentrating to steal the weapon from him. And then it happened way too fast. Taruki stabbed him in the chest and pushed him to the ground, where he fell to his side, blood slipping from his lips, and the blade still inside him.

"Kaname!" Zero screamed in horror as the brunet fell.

He ran up to him and kneed beside him. Taruki was looking down at them in disgust, but he wasn't moving. Zero grabbed the hilt of the sword, and pulled it back. Kaname let out a strangled pained moan. But at least now the wound could begin to heal.

"It'll be okay," Zero whispered, caressing his brown hair briefly, before getting back up.

"No it won't," Taruki laughed cruelly. "He's done for. I can't wait to drink his blood. But first, it will be my pleasure to destroy you, Zero."

"Not this time," he growled.

He had tossed the sword away. Instead he raised his bloody rose.

"You should know by now, dear, that it's useless against me," the vampire said, amused.

But Zero smirked evilly. He let the power of the anti-vampire weapon fill him, until the gun became one with his arm. He would show that asshole the evolved form of the bloody rose, and it would be the last thing he ever saw.

Taruki must have sensed the extent of the power filling him, because he backed off, and disappeared in the deepest part of the water. Zero frowned and followed him, until the cold water reached his waist.

He focused and tried to sense where the pureblood was hiding exactly. He detected his presence and immediately shot. But he missed; the pureblood was moving too fast. But the fucker wouldn't be able to stay in the water forever…

"Zero!" Kaname shouted behind him. "Get out of the water!"

But it was too late. The ice cold water started moving as if caught in a terrible storm. It created a swirl, and Zero's feet were lifted from the rocky ground, transported by the strong flow toward the middle of the river. At the same time Taruki walked out, untouched and unbothered by the turmoil he was creating. Zero tried to stay calm; struggling now would only weaken him.

Kaname tried to ignore the stinging pain in his chest, and got up to face his enemy. Now, enough was enough. He picked up the sword again, and this time Taruki wouldn't be able to steal it.

"You're barely standing," the blond mocked cruelly as he approached him.

But Kaname was pretending. Two could play at that game. His body was regenerating extremely fast, as always. Taruki was underestimating him. He wasn't done for, far from it.

When Taruki stepped even closer Kaname dropped the act. In a swift movement he swung the blade. Taruki, shocked, stepped back, but too late. The tip of the blade had cut his stomach. It wasn't fatal, but enough to hurt him and give Kaname an opening. He jumped forward and stabbed him in the chest. An eye for an eye.

He turned the blade cruelly in the wound. "That's for what you did to Zero."

The other pureblood could only scream in pain. Behind Kaname the water had calmed. Zero was standing, his weapon pointed at them. Kaname nodded at him slightly, pulled back the sword and stepped aside. Time for Zero to finish him off.

Taruki was bent over, still grunting in pain. He looked up and met Zero's eyes. A look of pure fear appeared in his dark eyes, whereas Zero's were cold and cruel. He shot him directly in the heart. Twice. And then in the head. Taruki's destroyed body fell to the ground. Zero was a true hunter; he knew how to make sure a pureblood was really dead. They both watched as the body disappeared into nothingness.

Kaname glanced at Zero. He was slowly walking out of the water, panting. His arm returned to normal, and his hand was trembling as he put the gun back at his belt. He looked up and his eyes met Kaname's behind wet silver bangs. The cold and cruel look was gone. Instead he looked tired, and longing for comfort. Kaname himself was in pretty much the same state.

They walked towards each other, and hugged fiercely. Kaname put an arm around Zero's thin waist, and brought his other hand to the back of his neck, caressing his hair. He closed his eyes and kissed Zero's neck softly. In return Zero pressed himself even closer.

Kaname was so glad it was all over, and most of all he was glad Zero was all right. He felt so good in his arms, and didn't want to let go. And he knew Zero felt the same.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Kaname was so glad it was all over, and most of all he was glad Zero was all right. He felt so good in his arms, and didn't want to let go. And he knew Zero felt the same.

But their friends chose this moment to arrive. Kaname felt their presence, and he knew they could see them like this. But he didn't care. Still, they pulled away slowly, and Kaname glanced at the three nobles, his sister, and Kaito. Unsurprisingly, they looked shocked.

Ruka and Yuki were the worst ones. They seemed very jealous of Zero, although Ruka was doing a better job of hiding it. Kaito didn't look too shocked; but he wasn't that dumb after all, after everything that happened, he had probably figured it out already. As for Aidou, he was smiling, as if he thought they were cute together.

Akatsuki, never one not to mind his own business, cleared his throat and broke the awkward silence. "Looks like we're late."

Ruka also snapped out of it. "Are you all right, Kaname-sama?"

His shirt was stained with blood, but his wound was almost completely healed.

"I'm fine," he said.

Without a word, Kaito suddenly took off his jacket, and threw it at Zero.

"Thanks," the silver-haired hunter said as he put it on to cover himself.

"We should go report at the Association," Kaito said simply.

Zero nodded and was about to follow his partner, but Kaname took his arm and held him back.

"It can wait," he told Kaito. "He needs to rest."

Zero stayed silent, glancing down. Kaname let go of his arm.

Kaito nodded. "I'll be going then." He said before walking away.

"We'll be going, too," Akatsuki said.

"Thank you for your help," Kaname said sincerely.

Ruka nodded, smiled, and with Akatsuki they also walked away.

Yuki and Aidou still hadn't said a word. In silence, the four vampires walked toward the Kuran mansion; Aidou and Yuki leading the way, Kaname and Zero further behind.

"Well, this isn't awkward," Zero whispered sarcastically.

Yuki was sending them questioning glances, as for Aidou he just seemed happy and relaxed as ever.

"Should we go to your apartment instead?" Kaname suggested.

"Yeah," Zero answered firmly.

He waited as Kaname went to tell Aidou and Yuki he wasn't going home with them. Again, Yuki sent him a curious glance, but then she nodded and left with the blond.

Kaname walked back toward him. "Let's go," he said.

He put a comforting arm around his shoulders. At first the hunter tensed, but then he let himself relax into his touch, and he leaned on Kaname as they walked together. He suddenly felt very tired, and his body was still sore from everything that had happened.

When they got to his apartment, Kaname insisted that they take a shower. Even though Zero was exhausted and wanted nothing more than collapse on his bed, he complied anyway.

And later, under the soothing hot water, he had to admit it felt good. It was like it cleansed him from the torture the other asshole had put him through. He was pretty much leaning on Kaname the whole time, the latter washing his body gently.

And it was in that position, leaning on Kaname as he washed his back that he suddenly pulled away and frowned slightly. Kaname only smiled and brushed his wet silver bangs behind his ears.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Zero asked in barely a whisper.

Kaname's beautiful reddish brown eyes met his. "Because I love you," he said simply.

His hold tightened slightly around Zero, as if he was afraid that he would run away, like last time. But Zero didn't move. He didn't reply either. But he held Kaname back in a tight hug, burying his face in his neck.

When they got out of the shower Kaname started drying him with a clean towel, but Zero took it from him.

"It's okay, I can do it myself," he said softly.

Kaname chuckled lightly. "It's just… You look like you're gonna pass out any second."

"I'll try to wait 'til I'm in the bed," he chuckled.

The brunet suddenly picked him up. "I'll carry you."

"Kaname put me down," Zero said, annoyed.

But he wasn't struggling. He was way too tired. So Kaname carried him to the bed, and put him down softly. Then he climbed in next to him, wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. Again, Zero didn't protest. He felt safe in Kaname's arms. He barely felt the latter's hand caressing his hair softly, he was already half-asleep…

xxx

_Kaname was looming over him, and then, with a smile, he leaned closer and closer, before finally kissing him passionately. Zero kissed back fiercely, wrapping his arms around the brunet. God he loved this man, he realized it now. He loved not only his body, but his mind and soul._

_But then Kaname pulled away, and when Zero tried to hold him back he pushed him away, shaking his head sadly._

"_I can't be with you," he was saying. "I'm a pureblood. And what are you…?" He made a disgusted face._

_He walked away. Zero went after him, but it was no use…_

_He felt like he was suffocating._

_Everything was becoming dark and blurry around Zero. And Kaname was disappearing in the distance, for good._

"_Kaname..."_

"Shh… it's okay, I'm right here, open your eyes, Zero…"

Lavender eyes snapped open and he tried to crawl away from the other, confused. But Kaname frowned and moved closer, still holding him.

"What's wrong? Talk to me…" he pleaded with big brown eyes so sad, so caring.

Zero's breathing evened, but the air around him still felt suffocating. Glancing at the window he saw that it was night again already. Had he really slept this long? Probably, he thought, since he didn't feel tired anymore.

Kaname reached with his hand to caress his cheek, his hair, and Zero leaned in the touch, closing his eyes for a moment.

"You have to talk to me," Kaname said again. "What are you afraid of?"

Zero opened his eyes, looked at Kaname, hesitated…

"Let's go outside," he finally said.

Kaname looked confused, but then he nodded and pulled away. They put their clothes on in silence, Zero lending him a clean black shirt. They went outside and walked quietly side by side, but without touching.

Zero sighed, and glancing at the night sky, the stars, the moon, at anywhere but Kaname's eyes, he finally spoke. "In my dreams, you…" he hesitated, glancing down.

"Yes?" Kaname's soft voice encouraged him.

"You always end up mocking me, or just leaving me, because I'm almost a level E, and well, you're a pureblood…" he said in one breath. Kaname frowned, but stayed silent. Zero continued in a broken whisper, "I guess, what I'm afraid of… is to lose you."

This time, Kaname stopped walking and turned to look at him. Zero also stopped, but he was still glancing down, his hands in his pockets.

Sighing, Kaname took his wrists softly, and pulled his hands out to hold them instead. He leaned closer.

"Look at me," he whispered.

Zero looked up, holding his breath.

"I love you. How many times will I have to say it? Zero, you have become my reason to live. However sappy it might sound, it's still the truth."

"It's not sappy," Zero whispered. "Everybody needs a reason to live."

"And I couldn't care less," Kaname continued, "that you're not a noble. If anything, it makes me love you more."

Zero stayed silent, listening.

"I am afraid to lose you too, Zero. You have no idea."

Kaname quietly led them to a nearby bench in a small park, and they sat together.

"I'm not going anywhere," Zero finally said.

The brunet smiled. "Well good. Cause neither am I."

They kissed softly, pressing their bodies closer in the cold night.

When Zero pulled away, he looked into Kaname's eyes, his heart beating faster. He had one more thing to say.

"I love you…"

Kaname's eyes widened slightly, and then he leaned closer and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him in a tight embrace.

They stayed like this for a few moments, content just to be in each other's arms.

"You know, I've been having dreams about you too, for a long time," Kaname said, lighting the mood.

Zero's lips twitched into a smile. "What kind of dreams?" he whispered in his ear.

"I'll let you guess…" he smirked, pulling away.

Zero kissed him again, more passionately this time.

They decided to go back to the apartment. This time, nothing was troubling their mind. They were walking close to each other, hand in hand.

* * *

><p>AN: Well, here it is. I really hope you liked the story. Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
